Military Heaven and Hell
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

Timeline: Summer after third year of Hogwarts

* * *

Salvation...in the form of the Military?

Callisto Potter found herself in a white office, sitting on a chair in front of a desk.

'Ms. Potter, I believe I should explain why you're here.' said a handsome young man dressed like a prince. On the nameplate on the desk was Colonel Treize Khushrenada.

'I believe so...I was doing the garden and next thing I know, I'm pulled into a limo after a gunshot.' said Callisto, a bit wary and nervous, and found her oversized shoes interesting, and Hedwig had to whack her on her head with her wing. 'What happened?'

'Your...father?' Callisto snorted.

'That pig is no father of mine.' Callisto grunted. 'They're just my surviving relatives I unfortunately have left. My decent ones died in the war. I got saddled with people who didn't clearly want me and an innocent yet wrongfully-blamed godfather on the run so he couldn't take me until we catch the bastard who framed him. Can't live with him till then.'

'I can see that in your state of dress.' Treize deadpanned. Seriously, a young girl dressed in filthy, oversized clothes several sizes too big for her and she was very skinny. 'Your ahem, uncle and his Drill Company owed us quite a sum and he could not pay back on the promised date, and he had some nerve to sell you to me to make up for the money. My trusted friend here out of disgust shot him.' Callisto turned to look at Treize's companion in disbelief. 'What am I, a slave trader?'

'You must have made quite a mess, leaking all that fat on the floor.' she deadpanned. 'All that adipose tissue and oils will be hard to clean.' the two men stared at her in disbelief before chuckling out of amusement.

'Rest assured that you will not be going back there, Ms. Potter.' Treize continued as he shook his head. 'I can see many obvious things just by looking at you.' Callisto flinched at this. 'How would you like to join the Military under my command, hm?' Callisto looked thoughtful at this. No more Dursleys but she'll be in a Muggle Military but due to what her Uncle did, there's no getting out and these men did her a favor.

'...why not? I mean, how hard can it be?' she crowed.

'We'll see about that, Ms. Potter.' said the masked man with a smile. 'Training will be very difficult, add the fact that you need a doctor first and foremost. But we like a little background detail.'

Callisto thus, told them about her life with the Dursleys and described herself as a Cinderella who had yet to be rescued by her Prince, where her education ended in Grade 5, and how the neighbors knew her as a terrible delinquent shipped off to St. Brutus' School for Incurable Delinquents-when the neighborhood kids knew better WHO was really the neighborhood delinquent. But when did adults ever believe them anyway?

'...there's no such school.' Treize deadpanned. 'St. Brutus indeed! But I'm surprised nobody picked up on this crime of child abuse, maltreatment and gross neglect.'

'Everyone's convinced I'm a criminal child, sir.' Callisto drawled. 'And my purposefully-maintained filthy appearance by those pigs reinforced that. I'm hardly allowed baths and allowed to laundry my cast-offs, you know. I'm surprised you didn't gag at my body odor in the car.' she muttered with a blush.

'We've smelled worser things in our line of work.' Treize smirked. 'We'll send you off to the doctors for a thorough diagnosis and that much-needed bath. We will send clothes for you to wear until you reach Lake Victoria Base in South Africa for training as part of the Specials Recruits. Recruits there are being trained to pilot mobile suits in Outer Space. Zechs, take her to the doctor now.'

'Come here and follow me.' Zechs instructed as Callisto stood from her chair, bowed politely at Treize and she scampered after Zechs, nearly tripping on her oversized shoes. Callisto was grateful that she's in a much better place, even if her future is now that, of a Soldier.

xxx

The Infirmary...

Callisto was given a thorough medical check-up that lasted for HOURS after a bath, and changing into a hospital gown. She had entered all scanning machines, had blood samples taken, dental check-up and a variety of questions asked...and by sundown, it was all over.

Zechs was back by then.

'How is Callisto, Doctor?' Zechs asked the scowling doctor who held up a clipboard.

'Where on earth or space did you find this child, Colonel?' he choked. 'I've never seen a patient with the worst case of malnutrition in a proper home! That and she had many bone fractures that healed wrong over the years, and grossly underweight, that her physical growth will most likely be stunted if we don't do something soon while she is still an adolescent. She even didn't know what immunization shots are! Dear lord, wherever you found her, I'm glad you got her out.' he swore as he shook his head. 'She has a bad case of nearsightedness which we can fix with laser surgery and we'll be fixing her bones and dental care as well so they'll heal properly before you can ship her off to Lake Victoria as a student. She'll be with us for a month, surgery-plus-rehab. After that, we will be giving you a list of foods and vitamin supplements she must take until she's filled out nicely and healthy again.'

'Very well. I'll be informing Colonel Treize.' Zechs nodded. 'And where is Callisto?'

'She's fast asleep. All that excitement got her tired...something about 'forever free' and thanking you two sirs, bordering on almost fangirl worship.' the doctor frowned. 'Did something happen?'

'...let's just say we rescued her from a horrible family.'


	2. Lake Victoria Attack

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Lake Victoria Attack

Callisto wondered if this dream would ever end. She hoped not!

She was sold to the Military who took better care of her than the Dursleys. She will be a Soldier soon but damn, she was better off in here! Her medical and dental needs, a nice bed and food are spoken for. All they wanted was her loyalty and service for OZ in turn.

No problem.

After a month with the Doctors, her terrible eyesight and teeth had been fixed...but she had to wear braces to straighten her crooked teeth. Painful but it's to look good someday. Then she was taken to Lake Victoria Base where she was enrolled as a Recruit for the Specials Program. It was a three year training program wherein she'd graduate at sixteen.

She was assigned under Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin for her training, as she was the only girl...among many male recruits. Noin had to be very strict and demanding because girls had it tougher in the Military. She had to be strong. She learned OZ's rules, regulations, people she must know in the organization, OZ locations and fields of specialty and physical training. Then she learned martial arts, how to handle firearms, explosives and computers and be good with it, and underwent simulations many times, and had to pass as many exams as she could with high grades.

With her memory as a witch, memorizing was actually easy if she put enough effort. She never did at Hogwarts as she was downplaying herself on purpose but here, she had to do her best for her sponsors. On her final year...was learning how to pilot a mobile suit in zero gravity as she is a Specials Recruit who would be flying in space on a Taurus soon. And life in the Military is difficult indeed in training, but she got healthier and taller. Unlike her male peers, she was an excellent pilot and she never bumped into anyone, able to effortlessly fly her simulation cockpit seat in the Zero Gravity Training Room.

She figured that her talent in Quidditch would pass on to her skills in flying a mobile suit.

Although she wondered why they never found her though.

"Oh yeah, I left my wand in the cupboard. There's no way they can track me down without it." Callisto snorted. She's in freaking South Africa for Merlin's sake! Her only companion was Hedwig who had to be by Noin's side during her education. Hedwig can only be with her every meal times and bed.

Callisto Potter is now sixteen years old. From a scrawny girl of thirteen, she was now at average height and very healthy, with long black hair that went past her hips. She wears it into a tight bun or braid during school hours but wears it loose after training. And right now, she's outside the base with the rest of her fellow recruits, before Lieutenant and Instructor Noin.

'Today's your last day of Training!' Noin spoke to all of them. 'You've also followed my commands. Today, you'll become a member of the Elite Specials Force!' and a warehouse opened, and out came their Taurus suits, covered in canvas cloaks, pushed out by the docking pads. 'The enemy is after your space mission Taurus Suits! And your first mission as a member of OZ is to get your suits off the base!'

'Isn't that a job for the transport crew?' one of the recruits asked her and that earned him a slap.

"Ouch." Callisto cringed. "But he's a moron. With an attitude like that, his promotion's moot." she snorted.

'The men I trained can take care of their own machines!' Noin barked harshly. 'Prepare to move immediately! Get a move on!'

'Yes ma'am!'

xxx

"So she says, but we'll move the Tauruses at 0700 tomorrow." Callisto frowned as she was at the mess hall with Hedwig, having dinner together that night. 'Hedwig, we'll be relocated to a new home soon.' she told her owl who hooted. 'And with the Lightning Count visiting, I'm glad I got top marks. Those sleepless nights in the library are worth it.' Hedwig just nudged her head on her owner's cheeks. 'I wonder how everyone's doing though...they must be running like headless chickens, looking for me. Poor Sirius. Should we get a bit close to UK, perhaps I can have you deliver mail to Sirius. Just to reassure him I'm fine and healthy. And much happier here. But no telling where I am. I sure as hell don't want to be dragged back and see Snape and Malfoy's ugly faces again.'

They heard explosions and sirens rang.

'Ohhh man...' Callisto swore. 'Hedwig, take to the forests!' she barked as she ran to open a window. 'Return if the base is safe! Don't worry, I'll make it out OK! Go!' she cried as she sent her owl out. 'Now then, who and where's the dumbass who started this?' she growled as she ran out of the mess hall where she encountered some soldiers.

'Where did we get hit and who's the dumb fuck shit enough to start a bombing?' Callisto demanded.

'We don't know but the Pilot Trainee Dormitory was hit the worst!'

'Say what? Damn, to think we just graduated!' Callisto swore at this. 'Where's Colonel Zechs?'

'He's by the South Hangar. He'll be on his way soon!'

'I'll go by the Tauruses and keep an eye on the suits! Whoever they are definitely came for the suits!' and Callisto ran off for the warehouse where the Tauruses were and being loaded on transport carriers. 'Transport carriers? Damnit, 50-50...' she ran for the hangar where she found Zechs. 'Colonel!'

'Recruit, report.' Zechs ordered.

'Sir, the Pilot Trainee Dormitory's shot. As far as I know I'm the only one left.' Callisto swore. 'I was at the Mess Hall when this happened! And are they really going to get the Tauruses out of here?'

'Seems like it but the enemy will not come here. By the looks of things on our monitors, he's fleeing.' Zechs told her. 'So there's no need. I'm on my way to stop the launch.'

'50-50 though...chances are if we transport the Tauruses out, we know how slow the transport carriers are and it'll just get shot and the other 50 is if the enemy comes here and decided to blow up the place anyway. Permission to launch, sir?' she asked Zechs hopefully.

'Granted, but be on standby. We do not know the enemy's actions just yet.'

'Sir!' and Callisto ran for the hangars to board an Aries.

'My, how that scrawny little girl's grown.' Zechs chuckled as he went for the hangars, just incase.

xxx

In her Aries...

Callisto stood on guard by the hangar as they were loading the tauruses into the carriers. 'I still think this is a bad idea...' she grumbled. '50-50 is the most annoying situations and I got into one now.' She waited for the loading to get done and equipped herself with a Missile Pod and Chain Gun before launching, flying ahead of the carrier. Just incase. But the Gundam spotted them. "Well shit." she connected her radio to the hangar. 'Gundam saw us! Transport out turned out to be a bad idea! I'll hold him off until the first carrier got away out of range! Don't let the second one fly out!' and she flew to engage the Gundam. 'You're not going to get the carrier!'

/Another woman huh? Why would OZ employ such weak men?/

'Sexist! I'll have you know that we can be good fighters too, you jerk!' Callisto snarled in anger. How dare he? 'I'll show you! Men may have brawn but we women have brains!'

/Then try and use your brains against me, woman!/ came the mocking challenge.

'You asked for it!' and sure enough, Callisto caused him some annoyance by flying around and making him dizzy with some occasional shooting.

xxx

'What on earth is she doing?' a perplexed soldier sputtered out as the gundam was having a hard time catching an Aries that flies irregularly as it it was a hovering hummingbird flitting every now and then.

'She's buying time for the first carrier to leave.' said Zechs. 'She's not really engaging because her suit is clearly outclassed. Turn the radio on.'

/Nyaa~! Miss me! miss me! Come and get me slowpoke!/ this childish mockery surprised them.

/Quit flitting around and fight, woman!/

/Hah, you think mobile suits are just for fighting? There's much more fun ways to use mobile suits! You got no imagination at all!/

/Grrrr stay still you damn woman!/

/Catch me if you can, sexist! Na-na-na-na-na-na~!/ and the guy swore in chinese in annoyance. /Miss me! Miss me! Dummy! Moron! Hothead! Slowpoke! Blind Bat!/

/You-are-so-dead!/ the other pilot gritted out in anger.

/Assuming you catch me first! Bleeeeh!/

'Unbelievable!' the officer almost laughed. 'She's definitely stalling!'

'But she can't keep this up for long. Noin's out there, shot down. She'll be in trouble if that girl angered the gundam pilot too much, he's already boiling.' Zechs frowned. 'Have the Leos and Aries come and shoot that Gundam from afar and force it to retreat. It's enough that we got one transport carrier away. We can launch this second one tomorrow.'

'Yessir!' sure enough, Callisto found herself reinforced by the base's Leos and Aries mobile suits, shooting from afar, forcing the chinese Gundam to retreat and they could rescue Noin. 'Alrighty, I consider today's fight a win.'

xxx

Back at the Base...

'Although it's crazy, we managed to get one of the carriers out of the base.' Zechs told Noin. 'The first batch of Tauruses are safe. I will personally escort the second one tomorrow.'

'But who's the one who faced that gundam? My systems are down, I couldn't even call for help.' Noin frowned.

'Callisto. She wasn't too happy that the Tauruses will be shipped out when it'll just be shot down by the enemy, so she did her best to stall and distract in order to buy time. And she confirmed that it had a long-range cannon. That was a close call. She's the only surviving recruit as she happened to be in the Mess Hall, not in the Dormitories. The cooks confirmed her presence.'

'I see...only one...' Noin gritted out. 'All my students, save for one, dead.' she shook as Zechs gently put a hand on her shoulder.

'...I warned you not to get too attached.' Zechs told her softly. 'For now, we did our mission. The Tauruses will be moved to Outer Space as planned. But due to the Tragedy, Callisto will be around doing Missions in Earth before she is ordered to fly off to Space. We'll wait for further orders from his excellency tomorrow. We could all use some sleep.'


	3. Busted

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Busted

Next Morning, 0800 Hours...

Callisto got dressed after a shower in the South Hangars. She had to sleep in a different room, no thanks to that chinese guy. She then reported to Zechs' office.

'You've done well last night, although your effort was a bit, unorthodox.' Zechs commented. 'But you've done his excellency a great service. Although we got word that another Gundam shot that carrier as soon as it reached the next base.' Callisto gawked at this.

'You've got to be kidding me?' Callisto croaked. She did all that for nothing! 'How many Gundams are out there exactly?' she choked out.

'Confirmed two for now. That one you fought, and the other one.' Zechs told her. 'You'll be moved to the European Base in Marseilles for your next orders. You are to leave at 1300 by jet. I will be escorting the second Taurus carrier myself with Lieutenant Noin. Dismissed.' Callisto saluted before leaving.

xxx

'Jeeeez! I'm so boiling mad!' Callisto growled as she stormed the hallways. 'It took me hell and back to ensure I bought that carrier time and another Gundam just comes out to make a mockery out of my efforts? They-are-so-dead! Hedwig, you up for a long trip?' she asked Hedwig who nodded. 'Time to mail Sirius although you'll be staying with him for safety. Stay with him and do not obey orders to mail me no matter what and avoid the usual compulsions. I'll be on missions soon and I'd sooner eat a rat than see you get shot.' she sighed. 'You're family too, you know.' Hedwig hooted as Callisto petted her owl. 'I'll be fine, I'm a well-trained soldier. No way in hell I'll die easily.' Callisto chuckled. 'I could handle a Gundam just fine. It would have been better if I had a stronger suit.'

xxx

In her makeshift room...

Callisto wrote a letter to Gringotts about making her will incase she dies childless from her new job, and then a letter to Sirius. 'Hedwig, the other letter is for whoever's Gringott's President, OK?' she chirped as a bad timing occurred. A goblin appeared in her room...and Zechs with Noin just came in.

'Callisto, we...huh?' Noin croaked as they froze at the sight of the goblin in her room. Callisto moaned and palmed her face at her situation. Might as well fess up.

'...looks like I have memory modifications to do.' the goblin grunted as he raised his clawed hands.

'Wait! No!' Callisto cried panickingly. 'Let me explain! Do NOT do memory modifications!' this startled both OZ Officers and got wary at this and subtly reached for their guns. What sort of _alien_ are they dealing with here?

'But Ms. Potter, the statute of secrecy...' the goblin spoke out as NOW Zechs and Noin wanted to know more.

'I'll take full responsibility sir! Just-no-modifications!' Callisto cried insistingly. 'But first, what warranted me a goblin visitation from Gringotts? Last I checked, I haven't made withdrawals in three years and I'll never get bankrupt!'

'Ms. Potter, you are almost seventeen years old, almost a legal adult in our society.' said the goblin. 'I came here as you have paperwork to sign which will enable you to be a legal adult sooner as the sole heir of the Noble House of Potter, and you have various responsibilities...although I'd never expect that you're in the Muggle Military...how on earth did you come to be here? Our society is running around like headless chickens, looking for you in any military institutions in Europe. They could not track you down as you left your wand at your relatives' place. And it was difficult tracking you down with goblin magic as well, let me tell you!' he grumbled.

'Well, my idiotic uncle owed the Military money. And I don't want to know how and why the hell that happened.' Callisto drawled. 'When he couldn't pay up, he offered to sell me to my future bosses and out of disgust, they shot that pig.' she chuckled. 'And they took me anyway. Not that I mind, humans treated me better here. My two bosses rescued me from an abusive home when no matter how much I begged the Headmaster, he's adamant of my stay there and he knows! In Hogwarts, my life was in danger every damn year! A possessed teacher possessed by the Dark Lord, a millennia-old Basilisk loose in school and I nearly got killed by Dementors from defending my godfather who's still on the Ministry's death list, and he's innocent!' she scowled. 'Makes me wonder what happened on the three years I was gone!'

'Well, we goblins do not involve ourselves with wizarding affairs. All we care about is the financial welfare of our clients, particularly those of noble houses, as well as taking care of lordships, properties and such.' the goblin shrugged. 'But Albus Dumbledore placing the Potter heiress in a Muggle Abusive Home knowingly and willingly warrants an investigation. I suspect that you know nothing of our laws, cultures, traditions and etiquette befitting that of a noble?' the goblin demanded as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor.

'I wasn't taught anything!' Callisto moaned. 'And I didn't even know I'm a noble till now!' the goblin swore angrily in his native language at this.

'That man has a lot to answer for and he's not even your Magical Guardian! Sirius Black is!' the goblin grunted. 'Does he know what catastrophic consequences his meddling caused?' he cried. 'Keeping a Noble Family's heiress ignorant of things she should know as a noble! At the way you're going, you'll accidentally offend important people one day and disgrace the Potter name! We'll be having words with Mr. Black ourselves. Do you have plans on returning to our society soon?'

'No. I got better education and training here.' Callisto snorted. 'Once the war in the human world is over, only then will I go back. They'll expect me to fight Voldemort myself. Might as well get training on know-hows. Oh yes, incase I die, here's my will.' she said a bit too cheerfully and handed the bewildered goblin an envelope. 'It's written in my blood so it's legit.'

'V-very well.' the goblin sputtered as he took the envelope gingerly. 'We will be sending you books on things you need to know, Ms. Potter. And read and sign these documents to make your emancipation legal please. And before you die, we DO hope that at least, you left a son or daughter beforehand who'll inherit all your family fortune and for the Potter name to live on!' he said as he conjured an envelope and gave it to Callisto for her to look over at her desk.

'Callisto, we'd want a good explanation for all this.' Noin twitched, tapping her foot on the floor. Callisto cringed.

'Er...yes, Lieutenant...' Callisto croaked. Damn right, she had to explain.

'...still want them to know?' the goblin deadpanned as he jerked a thumb at her superiors.

'They're very sharp unlike the rest of the idiots in this base. They'll notice strange things about me sooner anyway.'

While Callisto was at work, both Zechs and Noin were intrigued that they had nobility under them but what KIND of nobility remains to be seen. As soon as Callisto read over the paperwork, she took a pen knife, bled herself by cutting her skin, and her blood moved on it's own to sign the damn papers!

'Here you go.' Callisto gave the papers to the goblin. 'I'm a legal adult now, right?'

'Indeed. And you know too well to write in blood as proof that it's legitimate. That's very good.' the goblin commented thoughtfully.

'Well, having a friend whose older brother working for the bank has its perks.' Callisto smirked. 'I know more about goblin ways than wizarding ways. Everyone seems keen on keeping me in the dark and I really hate that.' she frowned.

'I see...we'll send you those books. As for your Gringotts' key, you no longer need it. Your Trust Vault is also emptied, with the monies in there transferred back to the Main Potter Vault. The only keys required now is a goblin employee and your own magical signature.' the goblin informed her. 'Anything else, Ms. Potter?'

'I will be moved to OZ Base in Marseilles soon. For how long I got no idea.' Callisto shrugged as she looked at Zechs, with the goblin doing the same.

'She'll stay there until further orders, being a Specials agent, so she'll be moved anytime, anywhere where she's needed.' Zechs quipped.

'I see. Looks like we'll have to give you a goblin tracking device too.' the goblin deadpanned.

'Er would it work in Outer Space, if I got transferred to Space Fortress Barge?' Callisto asked him. The goblin sharply turned to look at her, gawking.

'Outer Space? The device will stop working of course!' the goblin sputtered out incredulously. '_There's no magic in Outer Space_!' Callisto got appropriately stunned at that. No magic in space?

'Uh...'

'We'll see what my superiors has to say about this.' the goblin sighed wearily as he shook his head and pinched his nose. 'For the books, and fees about the tracking device, they'll cost you 15000 galleons. Granted, the books are cheap but the device isn't.'

'Oh, that's OK.' Callisto shrugged. 'Can I also trouble you with giving me Daily Prophet Issues these past three years about me? I'll pay extra for that and I'll be expecting everything at the OZ base in Marseilles. Just take it out of my vault and do NOT tell any wizard or witch about my new job and location.'

'Very well. I bid you adieu and see you again in Marseilles.' the goblin then disappeared.

'OK Callisto...explain...' Noin demanded as they closed the door behind them.

Callisto knew she's in for a long story, as she sent Hedwig out to Sirius.


	4. Cold Brutality

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Cold Brutality

'Colonel, did you tell Lieutenant Noin about my home life before you specifically assigned me under her training?' Callisto asked Zechs curiously.

'Yes.' Zechs told her as Noin shuddered. She wouldn't wish such a fate on ANYBODY. 'I cannot leave you in the hands of any man...for we don't know the full extent of what you suffered with the Dursleys or how much your aunt allowed your uncle leeway. As a precaution, direct tutelage and subordination under Noin is the safest choice, as you learn to become an OZ member of the Specials Agents. But what's this about that Leprechaun from earlier? And wizarding society?'

'...even my own knowledge is limited as everyone's so damn keen on keeping me in the dark, so I sometimes hit the books regarding history and since my family was famous, I had to buy history books regarding the First Wizarding War because my parents' deaths ended it all.' Callisto growled darkly. 'My father is a Pureblood wizard and my mother a Muggle-born witch. Muggle-born is what they call witches and wizards from human families but somehow gained the ability to do magic despite a very human ancestry. That made me a Half-blood.' she explained. 'But my relatives were so keen in keeping me in the dark. I only knew I was a witch when I was eleven when they waged war against Hogwarts School Owls and did their best to keep the invitation letters away from me, until my first friend Hagrid, a half-giant came to personally give me my letter. He was really angry with my relatives when I knew nothing of my heritage. He then took me shopping.'

'But every adult I met kept on reminding me how I looked like my mother, but I got my father's messy hair.' Callisto snorted. 'I asked Hagrid for the truth about what happened to my parents, but he was struggling on whether to tell me the truth or not, and eventually changed the subject and took me to Gringotts. Heck, I didn't know back then I had money until my first visit! I had a Trust Vault the size of this room filled with gold, silver and bronze coins. I made sure to stuff my pouch with as many coins as I can to buy a lot of books. I asked the shopkeeper at Flourish and Blotts about the Potter Family. Thinking nothing of my curiosity, he pointed me to books about the First Wizarding War, which I bought, along with my required school books while Hagrid bought everything else for me.'

'At home, I read about that history book. The First Wizarding War caused by the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort who spouted Pure-blood propaganda, how we, of tainted blood should be exterminated like vermin and all that crap. Behind him were Pure-blood fanatics and supremacists because to witches and wizards, being a Pure-blood is akin to royalty. They believe that humans are little more than animals, and that Muggle-borns, whom they derisively call Mudbloods, are second-class citizens who are inferior and unworthy of being allowed to practice magic. But I found a book that not all Pure-bloods are pure as they like to claim. Many pure-blood families, such as the Blacks and Gaunts, practice marrying cousins and even siblings in order to maintain their pure-blood status, and disown any members who marry someone who is not a pure-blood. This practice has been known to cause problems as families become inbred; spawning mental instabilities, other problems and low fertility to the point of sterility. Their future children even become Squibs...witches and wizards born without magic, a result of all that inbreeding. But out of hypocrisy, they deny many truths, and ban works spouting those truths, but some books slip every now and then. So let's just say that behind Voldemort, you have a group of mentally-unstable, sociopathic, pure-blood supremacist pure-bloods. A bad mix.'

'Leading the opposition, was the Ministry. But weirdly enough, majority of the half-bloods and muggle-borns who were greater in number than pure-bloods hid their heads like ostriches hide their heads in sand instead of fighting back. Only a brave handful fought. With such a disadvantage, Voldemort took advantage of it. It didn't help that they were using Dark Magic. With such cowardice, it was easy to kill and control. Nobody knows who to trust in fear that friends and even family are controlled. Families are killed every day for the heck of it, or for refusing Voldemort. Even Pure-blood families who were against him were killed, and to think he was spouting pure-blood propaganda but here he is, killing a pure-blood family. That's why there's only a handful families left. Then by year 1980...I was born. And for some reason for what's not even in the books or nobody would tell me why, my family was hunted down, and one other, the pure-blood Longbottom Family. We went into hiding but by Halloween on that same year, we were found because we were betrayed. My parents were killed and somehow, on accidental magic on my part as a baby, I somehow rebound the Killing Curse back to him, and got away with a cursed scar on my forehead. The public however, didn't know the full-truth.'

'What's the truth?' Noin asked her.

'They believed that Sirius Black, my Godfather was our Secret-Keeper who sold us to Voldemort. But what they didn't know, is that my parents switched with Peter Pettigrew at the last minute, and he was the one who sold us, and framed Sirius. Sirius wound up languishing in prison for thirteen years for nothing, thrown in prison without a trial. I learned the full truth when he escaped prison just to bring that traitor to justice...he who was posing as a pet rat of a friend in school. But he got away, unfortunately. Without him, there's no way of proving my godfather's innocent. Add an incompetent government, I had half the mind of abandoning that world, incomplete magic education be damned...then that summer of three years ago, I wound up here. Colonel Treize and Zechs wound up being the ones who took me away from that world for good. It helped that I had no time to pack either. How was I supposed to know that they can track me down with my wand, which was in my cupboard under the stairs?' Callisto laughed almost in bemusement. 'Well, it all went well for me and I'm not going back to that world, even if it meant no longer be able to use my powers. I'm still a learning witch, so using magic wandless is moot. But I'll find a way once I'm out of eyeshot.'

'I see.' Zechs mused thoughtfully. 'You came from...a hopeless society.'

'Same conclusion as me. I know what I told the goblin earlier but it's better for the British Community to just die in their stupidity and cowardice. Saves us a lot of trouble that way.' Callisto scoffed as a pile of newspapers appeared in her bedroom. 'Ah!'

'Daily Prophet, eh?' Zechs picked up one. 'This one is dated August five. Three days after we took you from the Dursleys. So I'm guessing that it's arranged chronologically. And we got plenty of time till one o'clock, no?'

Needless to say, they spent their time reading newspapers...having to share an article each time...yep, a lot of things happened.

xxx

By the time 12:00 came, Callisto had to take the showers and get packing, leaving Zechs and Noin to continue reading. At 12:45, fifteen minutes before launch time for Marseilles, Callisto had to be by the hangar. Her superiors took the job of burning the newspapers so nobody would find them. How would they explain the paper, it's strange articles AND moving photos? But they got sufficiently...educated.

With Vernon dead, Petunia was forced to deal with the consequences. Alone. Privet Drive wondered why Military Men visited their home, shot Vernon dead, and took away their delinquent niece. Zechs was back the next day to educate everyone as to why. Vernon owed an important Romefeller member money and he was supposed to pay back the day before. He couldn't come up with the money and sold them their niece for a plaything if they liked. Out of disgust, Zechs admitted to the murder. He also revealed the truth about Callisto who had to be in hospital and rehab BEFORE she could work for them.

Police stormed the Dursley home and found criminal evidence in Callisto's cupboard. Luminol tests proved blood presence positive no matter how much Petunia scrubbed. The kicker? Dudley proudly admitted to everything as he was told everyday 'the freak deserved it' by his parents which was the final nail to the coffin. Dudley was shipped off to a Juvenile Detention Center and Zechs insisted on making his life miserable for six years, before giving custody to his aunt Marjorie Dursley once Dudley's term is over and he ensured that he cannot be bailed out, and Petunia shipped off to prison for 30 years for child abuse, gross neglect and maltreatment, and even libel. Afterall, she and her husband fed the neighbors bullshit about their niece attending St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Delinquents, and such a school did NOT exist worldwide! Why nobody bothered to investigate was beyond him and that, Privet Drive lacked common sense and intelligence. That, had been in British Newspapers.

Of course, with British Muggle-borns getting wind of the news, it didn't take long for the Ministry to get wind of this, and that, had been a trigger of downwards-spiralling chaos. That their Girl-Who-Lived, was an abused child at home! And Headmistress Minerva McGonagall wasted no time in pointing fingers either, as she had been there with Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid when they left Callisto with the Dursleys despite her protests that they were no good. The good Headmaster was under fire and inquiry for placing a magic child in the hands of magic-hating muggles...and now they were looking for her in all Military Institutions as Callisto was forced to leave her wand behind as she was taken away immediately by the two Colonels. There was a small squad tasked to look for her all over Europe before they could look in other continents.

xxx

The Hangar...

Callisto had everything packed, and she was about to board her plane for Marseilles soon for her next assignment. She was miles high up in the sky when the Order just arrived.

'We're here at Lake Victoria base.' said Remus as he was with Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black and Bill Weasley(who's not an Order member but he works in Africa-Egypt and they could use extra help). Bill took out a strange device with crystal pointing upwards.

'Remus, that plane!' Bill cried pointing at the plane. 'She's on that plane! She just left!'

'WHAT?'

'Follow that Plane!' Emmeline cried as they took to wearing brooms to follow the Plane...to Les Lies Island not far from Marseilles. With aching behinds, they cast invisibility and notice-me-not charms on themselves.

'We're finally here...ooh, my hiney hurt.' Sirius whimpered as he rubbed his aching backside upon getting off his broom.

'Shut up, Sirius.' Remus deadpanned. 'What matters is we're here!' by the airport, they saw Callisto come out with a few other men, decked in military uniform, hat included, and greeted by a commanding officer. 'There!' they observed the lone female in the group. Callisto, from a small, scrawny girl into a blossoming, tall and confident young woman.

They followed inside the base, where they were given a tour of the facilities, and the hangar...full of giant, humanoid machines...

'You will serve in Marseilles until further notice from his excellency Colonel Treize.' said the commander. 'We have a variety of Mobile Suits for your use. We have Aries, Leo, Tragos, Pisces, and Cancer mobile suits. All you youngsters are Mobile Suit Pilots so in your vacant hours, all of you are expected to keep up training! Copy?'

'Sir yes sir!' the pilots saluted.

'Dismissed!' and everybody scrambled. They followed Callisto to her quarters but...as soon as Callisto shut the door, she aimed her gun at them...invisible or not,

'Wait! No!' the invisible wizards gasped as they dispelled the magic.

'What the fuck, are you doing here?' Callisto growled.

'We're here to take you home of course!' Sirius sputtered out as Callisto laughed.

'You seriously think, I want to go home when I'm much happier and well-taken care of here?' Callisto snorted. 'The Wizarding World never saw what was obvious! it had to take a scandal for them to see the truth while my superiors saw what was wrong in _one glance alone_ and saved me _when all of you didn't_! All for one old man's greater good bullshit!' she snarled in rage. 'Give me one good reason why I won't kill you or label you as spies. Death is much preferrable to torture, no?' she threatened with a cold sneer...that sent shivers of horror down their spine. They definitely didn't expect this!

'Callisto please!' Sirius begged as that earned him a gunshot barely missing his head.

'10...9...8...7...' Callisto counted down and having no choice or she would REALLY kill them. 'Good riddance. Looks like I'll be sleeping with one eye open though...'


	5. Young Master

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Young Master

After running away from the new, militaristic Callisto Potter...

'She just shot me...she just shot me...' Sirius whimpered, on the verge of breakdown. His goddaughter threatened and shot him! This was something he couldn't comprehend nor understand, nor did he wish to do both.

'We need to go back and report.' said Remus grimly.

'Report to who? Albus is in prison! It's Moody who's leading us now!' Emmeline pointed out.

'Both to Moody AND Amelia Bones.' Remus deadpanned. 'They're the only ones who can handle a situation like this delicately.' he said grimly. 'And we got off to a very wrong start. And Callisto's very mad at all of us with good reason. We always obeyed Albus without question even if what he sometimes wanted is against our opinions. Not even Molly could convince him to let Callisto stay with her family when even she could see Callisto was severely underfed and unhappy. Callisto must have thought that to the Wizarding World, her suffering was for Albus' 'greater good'. Naturally, what would she think?' he pointed out. 'She'll kill us than go back! She didn't even hesitate to shoot Sirius when three years ago, she would have done anything to live with him! What did the military do, that we didn't? They saved her, we didn't!' he exclaimed. 'She'll kill us for her freedom, even if we're old friends!'

'We're in for a long talk...' Bill groaned. 'Mum's not gonna like this. Remus, take care of Sirius for now. Emmeline and Elphias will do the reporting. I'm needed back at work and last I checked, I'm only allowed to go to Lake Victoria, not Marseilles!'

'Alright, we split up then.' Remus agreed as Bill took a Portkey back to Egypt, Emmeline and Elphias did the same for London. Sirius and Remus took to hiding in Les Lies, in a town not far from the OZ Base. Remus knew he had his hands full.

xxx

Amelia Bones was no happy camper. She knew of Albus' Order of the Phoenix as her late brothers joined his organization to fight during the First Wizarding War and went down fighting as heroes. Emmeline Vance asked to see her to report that Callisto was indeed located in Lake Victoria Military Base, but when they got there, she just left on a plane to Les Lies, Marseilles. When they showed up, Callisto threatened them that she'll kill them than go back to the Wizarding World and explained Remus' reasoning.

She knew she needed Firewhiskey for this. 'Thank you for this information, Emmeline.' said Amelia grimly. 'I know I need a chat with the Muggle Prime Minister about OZ Military Organization. We'll need all information we can get.'

xxx

Marseilles...

Callisto was the lone female. Again.

She spent her free time in the shooting range and simulation rooms. And she was always armed to the teeth with hidden weapons on her person, and even lockpicks hidden in the soles of her shoes. 'Hey there, specials.' Callisto looked up to see a brunette man approach her while she was at the simulatons room, just coming out after performing enough to gain a score of 100 from the system. 'Private Midford at your service.'

'...got no rank yet, so just call me Potter. Specials is just a division I am assigned to.' Callisto told him with a smile as she changed the level of simulations. 'So besides being the lone female, what got your interest?' Private Midford blinked before laughing.

'Ohhh you got me on that one!' he chuckled. 'Well, that's what I'm here for. I know little about you, graduating from training with Top Marks and all. And you saved a Taurus Carrier from a Gundam although another one shot it upon reaching the next base.' Callisto groaned and hit her forehead on the controls.

'I won't live that down will I?' Callisto whined gloomily. 'I'm just lucky that guy is a hothead sexist with a short temper. Had he maintained his cool, I would've been dead long ago since his suit is way superior to an Aries. Makes me wonder what sort of people the other Gundams are.' she grunted as she put herself on level 60.

'Well, a lot of Gundams have been popping up, destroying bases left-right and center.' said Private Midford. 'Confirmed five. One from each colony of L1 to L5. Operation Meteor when they descended to Earth as shooting stars. That's what I'm hearing lately on accidents when the upper-guys got talkative in the hallways.'

'Lucky you, you're not caught.' Callisto giggled. 'You would've been sent to boot camp in just bread and water if you're caught.'

'You're telling me but info's worth it. They hardly tell us grunts anything.' Private Midford complained. 'We're just bossed around left-and-right and we're the ones getting shot down. So far, we're lucky this base isn't attacked yet-'

Alarm sirens rang.

'You were saying?' Callisto snarked as they rushed for the hangar as the CIC cried, /A Gundam is fast approaching! We are on Level 1 Battle Stations! I repeat! We are on Level 1 Battle Stations!/

'So which one you're gonna ride? I'm taking a Leo out.' Private Midford grinned.

'That slow thing? Heck, no I'm riding an Aries!'

xxx

Outside for Sortie...

It was one Gundam and...a legion of forty unknown suits behind it!

'Stupid CIC!' Callisto yelled as she was at the battlefield. 'One Gundam my ass, who're these other guys behind him?' She knew she'll be in one hell of a fight for sure. She shuddered in excitement. They all launched to fight the Gundam and the platoon behind him. But one by one, Callisto's fellow pilots went down, and she had to fight with her life on the line, dodging beamfire while shooting, and dodging the Gundam's moves usng Aerial mode while shooting at the same time, till she ran out of fuel.

/Who are you?/ a young man's voice connected to her communications system. Callisto connected to the Main Base at this.

'...Callisto Seiren Potter, of OZ Specials Forces.' Callisto answered while continuing her fight. 'Who are you, Mr. Gundam with his own personal army?'

/...a girl?/ came the disbelieving outburst, causing Callisto to get annoyed.

'_Why_ is it that every gundam I meet _has issues with my gender_?' Callisto cried in annoyance. 'First that Chinese jerk from Lake Victoria and now a Young Master?' the other sounded sheepish.

/Er I didn't mean it like that./ he said quickly. /Just that you survived so long against us and you have yet to get hit. Your skills are impressive. You may call me 04, Ms. Callisto. Due to circumstances, I cannot give you my full name./ he said apologetically.

'Rich young master indeed...if we know your full name, the higher-ups can simply order a massacre to keep you in control.' Callisto chuckled. 'I know you're from some high-ranking social hierarchy judging by how you speak.'

/...you're one sharp mind. But I'm afraid I have to kill you. I got nothing against you, Ms. Callisto./

'Same goes for me 04 but I won't let you kill me THAT easily! Work for your meals this time!' Callisto snarked as she continued on fighting. She shot down the limbs of the machines, but she didn't kill anybody in hopes for capture-and-interrogate, but they retreated after trashing the base enough, and took away their broken-down comrades.

04 had the last word however. He sliced her Aries in half. She quickly ejected herself and wrapped herself with her magic and poised herself in fetal positon to survive the explosion that would ensue, and protect her face and front. She got blown away and barely survived the fall with terrible burn injuries to her back, arms and lower legs, and a couple broken bones upon impact to the ground. She passed out from the pain upon reaching Terra Firma.

She woke up three months later in OZ Malta base Infirmary. 'I-I'm alive?' she gasped as she bolted up from her bed, and hissed at the pain in her ribs, left arm radius and upper right arm, then her legs.

'You don't just bolt upright, young lady!' the doctor scolded. 'Your bones are still recovering! Your terrible burns from the explosion are healed with scars removed, but your bones are still a long ways to go!'

'...my body's scolding me already with painful grindings in there.' Callisto choked out as she felt her bones grind. 'Open Fractures?'

'Indeed, so sit back down!' the doctor cried in exasperation as he gently put Callisto to bed. 'I will contact his excellency. He wants a word with you as we have heard of your amazing piloting skills against 04 and his mercenaries.' he remarked. 'At least we now know where one of them is from!'

'Wait a minute, Colonel Treize is here? But wasn't he in Germany?' Callisto frowned.

'Three months went by, young lady!' Callisto gaped. She's been sleeping that long? 'He's been wanting a word with you since that incident in Marseilles, having praiseworthy skills to survive a Gundam for being a rookie. He comes every weekends and today's a sunday so he's definitely here to see you!' Callisto gulped.

'...some water would be nice, doc.'

xxx

Sure enough, Treize came with Lady Une. 'Glad to see you're awake, Callisto.'

'Sir.' Callisto greeted as Treize took a seat, while Lady Une stood behind him.

'We have heard that you managed to gain an important information regarding that Gundam. And we have investigated about 13 suspect families in L4 Colony Cluster.' Treize remarked. 'And one suspect has come up that's wealthy enough to afford that private army backing, but we have yet to gather incriminating proof.'

'The Winner Family, is it?' Callisto muttered thoughtfully. 'They practically own a fourth of the Colony since they made money by mining resources for mobile suits...'

'Indeed, but we are keeping them under surveillance. Particularly their young son and only heir, Quatre who they claim to be at Earth, studying in High School.' Treize told her. 'Once you recover from your injuries, you will be reassigned to this base as Colonel Zechs' aid. You will personally be fighting alongside him.' this surprised her.

'That ought to be fun.' Callisto smiled. 'And I want another round. Fighting with that young master lit up my fighting spirit and gave me what I wanted. A challenge. I just hope I have something better to fight them with.' she sighed gloomily.

'Your new toy is being prepared as we speak. We in turn expect more good efforts from you in the future.' Treize smiled and Callisto bowed with her head. Her long hair was now cut short most likely from getting burned off, but thankfully, still feminine-looking enough. But without that length, her hair can't be tamed again. It's now back to being a mop-head mess...and she HATED using gel too but no choice there, is it?


	6. A Dying Man's Last Wish

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

OZ-10XXMS Artemis- a feminine-looking version of the gundam in appearance but had the Aries head with a very long crest(looking like makeshift hair), colored in white with blue shoulders and golden tribal accents in the elbows, chest and lower legs. Lightweight mobile suit ideal for speed and quick movements, taking into account Callisto's agility, nimbleness, reflexes and speed with great freedom in movement. And for protecting Callisto against platoons of mobile suits, she has good long-range weapons but otherwise, Artemis is also good for melee combat.

**OZ-10XXMS Artemis Characteristics**

**Overall Height:** 18 meters  
**Standard Weight:** 70 Metric Tons  
**Power Plant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor  
**Accomodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Armor:** Titanium Alloy

**Armaments**

Beam Saber x2  
Vulcan Gun x2  
76mm CIWS x2  
Beam Pistols x2  
Retractable Knuckle Claws x2  
Beam Browning Automated Rifle x1

**Special Features**

High-Mobility Aerial Tactics System  
Search Eye  
Infrared Search Eye  
Magnetic Back Harness(for the BAR)  
Anti-Beam Coating Armor

* * *

A Dying Man's Last Wish

It took Callisto another two months for her fractures to heal. She also focused her magic in healing her bones just to make things go faster. Once she was cleared to go, she had gone back to honing her body with training, having rusted for five months. Something she couldn't let go. She flew to where Colonel Zechs is with her new mobile suit, OZ-10XXMS Artemis, designed for her by Colonel Treize himself, upon acknowledging how skilled she was with just an Aries when most people _get shot down in just an Aries_. She was the first person to survive TWO Gundams in such an inferior suit in terms of armaments and gave them considerable trouble, so he made for her a mobile suit that can equal a Gundam. She arrived at an OZ base to Northern Europe, Sanq Kingdom Alliance Base where he was-with Noin.

But...

'What on earth happened, Instructor?' Callisto asked Noin incredulously as Zechs was under medical treatments.

'Well, his new Tallgeese Mobile Suit was a total monster.' Noin sighed. 'The Tallgeese had high power boosters but burdens the pilot with a strain of 15G, doing a number on his circulatory system and three broken ribs.' she said, shaking her head. 'And this bullhead insists on mastering it...even though Lieutenant Otto remarked that it's a suit for Suicide Missions.'

'Humm...I'd want to test it myself, but I just got out of hospital.' Callisto chuckled as she leaned on a tree.

'Yes. We heard you defended Marseilles as the last er-woman standing with just an Aries with the battle lasting over two hours until 04 defeated you. Add the fact that you put a lot of effort in stalling your first Gundam enemy to let the first Taurus carrier get away, you impressed a lot of people.' Noin remarked. 'His excellency built the Artemis for you as a reward for your efforts...and you got promoted to Cadet.' Callisto nearly face-faulted.

'Hey! I didn't know that!' Callisto yelped in alarm. From a no-rank Specials to Specials Cadet? What a huge jump in promotion!

'Now you do.' said Noin flatly with mirth twinkling in her eyes. 'It was announced minutes before you arrived. As your former Instructor, I can't help but be proud.' she smiled as she patted Callisto's shoulder. 'Keep up the good work.' Callisto beamed at this. All her life, she was never praised no matter what she does so she never did her best in anything. But the Military praises her when she does her best and even gets rewarded justly for her work. All the more reason to stay with the humans who appreciated her more!

'Yes ma'am!' Callisto saluted happily.

'We have a mission to attack Sanq Kingdom Alliance Base tomorrow evening since Colonel Zechs wants a part of it no matter what despite his condition.' Noin sighed. 'What a bullhead, but oh well.'

'Must he really go if he's really in such a state?' Callisto frowned. 'Won't he perform better at 100 percent?'

'There's no changing a stubborn man's mind.' Noin lamented. 'I tried since morning, believe me.' she griped as the Tallgeese took off. 'Wha?'

'I'll chase it!' Callisto offered as she ran off to board her Artemis. 'Wait, you suicidal Colonel!'

xxx

At the tent where everybody heard Callisto's one last outcry...

'Who's she calling 'suicidal Colonel', I'm the only Colonel in here!' Zechs blurted incredulously as his doctor and some of his men laughed. At the same time, Noin ran into the tent.

'The one in the Tallgeese wasn't you?' Noin gasped, genuinely surprised. At this, she earned many incredulous stares.

'What's going on?' Zechs demanded. Then WHO was Callisto chasing?

'The Tallgeese took off! Callisto's chasing after whoever's in it!' Noin reported quickly.

'What? Connect me to Tallgeese, now!' Zechs barked as Noin helped him to the communicator...

xxx

'Wait! Come back, Colonel! Whatever happened to attacking Sanq tomorrow night? Instructor's gonna be pissed!' Callisto yelled angrily at the intercom,

/Haha, sorry, I'm not the Colonel, Cadet Callisto./ Lieutenant Otto's strained voice spoke through the communicator.

'Eh? What do you think you're doing? You're in no shape either in that thing!' Callisto scolded as Zechs butted in.

/Come back, Otto! What on earth do you think you're doing?/ Zechs choked out in horror.

/This Tallgeese should be able to take over Sanq Kingdom's Headquarters!/ Lieutenant Otto forced out in a strained voice. /I should know, I understand the Tallgeese's strength best!/

/Stop this, you'll die!/ Zechs cried imploringly. /Return to base, Otto!/

/I'd be honored to sacrifice my life for you, Colonel./ Otto smiled. /Please allow me to assist in fulfilling your dreams! I want to do this for _you_, Colonel Zechs, not for OZ!/

/Otto.../

/I will attain victory in return for my life!/ and he shut off.

'Colonel, your orders?' Callisto asked quickly. 'He's not making sense! We can't lose him over a self-appointed Kamikaze!' she cried urgently. She had never encountered such a situation before...she's at a loss of what to do!

/Stop him no matter what, Callisto! If the both of you entered battle, do NOT let him die! We'll be following you!/ Zechs ordered desperately. /Stop him!/

'Yessir!' and Callisto sped on ahead and kept trying to connect to Tallgeese. 'Geez, superior or not, open your damn connections!' she swore as she tried to connect no matter what. She kept communications open just incase...and sneakily connected to base.

/Haha...sorry about this Cadet, but even if you stop me, I don't have long left to live anyway./ Lieutenant Otto told her. /Due to the Tallgeese's 15G burden on the human circulatory and cardiac system, we should say that Colonel Zechs got lucky and didn't get to face the real monster in this suit. That monster comes out at its best. That's why I said I know the Tallgeese better than anybody./ he admitted. /My heart is beyond a surgeon's skills with ruptured arteries. That is why I wanted to die for Colonel Zechs' dreams, not die because of my heart and unable to do anything for him down to my last moments. This is the way I want to go. Let me do this./ he pleaded. /Judging from the pain inside me, I have a few hours left at best. I hope that I last long enough to take Sanq for him./

'Lieutenant...' Callisto croaked out.

/Farewell./

Callisto had no choice but to allow him. She turned off communications with Otto but kept the one linked to base. 'Sorry Colonel but even I can't deny a dying man's last wish.' she mused softly. 'The way he said it I don't think I can stop him either.'

xxx

On the airplane...Zechs and the others could only stare in shock at the radio. By sunrise, when they reached Sanq Kingdom...

Lieutenant Otto formed a Kamikaze indeed, streaking towards the base and caused a big enough explosion to destroy the entire base.

* * *

A:N- To those who don't know how big Callisto jumped in rank, I'll show you.

Marshall  
General  
Brigadier  
Colonel  
Lieutenant Colonel  
Commander  
Major  
Captain  
Lieutenant  
Second Lieutenant

**Cadet- **Callisto's current rank

Sergeant Major  
Sergeant  
Corporal  
Private First Class  
Private


	7. Fake Out

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Fake Out

After Lieutenant Otto's self-appointed Kamikaze Mission, nobody, not even Noin could go near their mortified Colonel.

'Now what?' Callisto asked Noin. 'I can feel all that angst all the way from here.' she said as she looked at Zech's tent. In her minds' eye, she could see a thick wave of depression coming from there.

'There's this difference between men and women when they're in such a mood.' Noin sighed. 'Women at times like this, would want comfort and emotional support. Men wants to be left alone and brood on their own. We can't do anything right now.'

'Oh...'

'For now, we do whatever to pass time until Zechs needs us again.' said Noin with a shrug.

xxx

Amelia Bones just had that meeting with the Muggle Minister regarding Callisto Potter and OZ. He had known of OZ's involvement regarding the girl who could be anywhere. And right now, the Muggle World is extremely dangerous for wizards. But he DOES have some information. His son was working for OZ after all. Callisto Potter was a Specials Agent recently promoted to Cadet, having jumped several promotions for her two noteworthy deeds for OZ, and graduated with top marks in the Academy. This surprised Amelia as she did average in Hogwarts!

She also learned just what sort of people Callisto is working for now. The Organization of the Zodiac or just OZ, is the military wing of the Romefeller Foundation, an organization comprised of Aristocrats and Royalties across Europe and possibly the world, headed by Duke Dermail. But as information for Romefeller was too dangerous to get, his son could only tell about OZ. OZ served as a form of Special Forces or black ops group within the Alliance Military. The original leader of OZ was General Chilias Catalonia, the son of Duke Dermail and the father of Dorothy Catalonia. He was replaced by Treize Khushrenada, their current boss in 1993(AC 193) after he died in battle.

As unrest in the Colonies increased and their calls for independence from Earth became more forceful, the Alliance became more militaristic and OZ became a larger portion of that force. With their increased influence OZ, Treize Khushrenada was able to gain the support of the Colonies, who believed that OZ would allow the Colonies independence. Thus, OZ was able to stage a successful _coup d'etat_ of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, leaving the Earth in a loose confederation of nations held together by the Romefeller Foundation. The Colonies' hopes of independence were soon dashed as OZ began to enforce the will of the Romefeller Foundation upon both Earth and the Colonies.

OZ became the primary target of the five Gundams of Operation Meteor, sent by the Colonies to gain their final independence from Earth. The Gundams gave OZ a problem that required most of their force to be moved from space back to Earth to defend their military installations and leaders. Right now, Callisto is currently assigned under Colonel Zechs Merquise and Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, her former Academy Instructor. They were reportedly in the Denmark Area where Sanq Kingdom is, where they had a forceful takeover to destroy the UESA base in Sanq. They would be there until further notice.

Amelia did not tell Fudge of the information she just got, and she asked the Muggle Minister NOT to tell him anything, as Fudge...lives up to his name. Literally. She will handle their runaway savior on her own, delicate terms, instead of the forceful and demanding terms Fudge would no doubt get killed for. And so, back in her office...and she called Amos Diggory. 'Amos.' she said as a pudgy man came into the office. 'How is your son's progress?'

'Well, he said Military Training is extremely difficult, and he scores average on everything. But he will graduate in a few weeks' time.' Amos told him.

'Average? I would have thought that being a wizard would make things easy,' Amelia remarked. 'Callisto Potter graduated with top marks without her powers and at the time of her recruitment, she was a malnourished child while Cedric is a healthy young man and secretly has his wand with him!' she croaked incredulously as Amos flushed from embarrassment.

'I know but Cedric has had great difficulty in piloting those Mobile suit thingies and had great trouble with Muggle Terminology.' Amos choked out. 'He didn't even know how to use computers. Let's face it, wizards who grew up in a purely wizarding environment would face the problems Cedric would face, so we should have had sent a Muggle-born to do this.'

'I would have sent Hermione Granger but she has YET to graduate from Hogwarts.' Amelia pointed out. 'She has one year to go! Tell Cedric to work harder as we need him to shadow Callisto Potter. She will react violently to us adults, we need teenage persuasion.'

xxx

It took a week for Zechs to recover from depression, as he and his members were called to report to OZ Malta Base. Treize arrived on his shuttle, greeted by Une herself. They walked on the grounds as Treize wanted to see what Zechs Merquise took home...the prototype of all Mobile Suits, the Tallgeese.

'So that's the Tallgeese...an impressive suit.' Treize complemented as his eyes fell on the suit that was a head taller than the Aries surrounding it. And it looked rather like a pure white Gladiator with a shield and gun in it's hands. 'I can see that it's no ordinary machine...that and only Zechs can pilot it.'

'Giving Zechs too much personal freedom might not be wise.' Une subtly objected.

'There's nothing bad about a superior pilot wanting a superior suit to suit his needs, no?' Treize smiled. 'Any problem with that?'

'I'm just concerned that it might give him an attitude.' Treize glanced at his right-hand woman.

'There's no need to worry about that. I know Zechs very well. Him getting an attitude will be like asking for snow on the desert.' Treize snorted. 'Just focus on the major issues.' he ordered.

'Sir.' and they went inside the base...to his office where Zechs, Callisto and Noin awaited them.

'We have been expecting your arrival, your Excellency.' Zechs greeted.

'Sorry for the trouble Zechs.' Treize greeted his young friend. Well, Zechs is five years younger afterall...being almost twenty.

'It's of no concern.' Zechs waved that away. Indeed, it's no concern. He could handle anything after all.

'Very well, and also thanks to Lieutenant Noin and Cadet Potter for your commendable performances in the front lines.' Treize praised Noin. Something Une frowned on(possessive, jealous woman much?). 'I'd like to thank you personally.'

'You're too kind sir.' Noin slightly smiled as Callisto just bowed in reverence.

"Why should Mr. Treize have to thank his own soldiers?" Une thought with a frown. "And some of them even shamelessly accept his praise." Well, she's not the one fighting in the front lines with good results, so she wouldn't know where praise is warranted.

'I've put Lady Une in charge of our latest plan.' Treize told them. 'Shall we get started?' he said as they walked down the hallways.

'Sir.' Une spoke. 'I'll be giving an explanation of our strategy at 1600 hours.' she spoke in a rather harsh, commanding voice. Treize looked at his watch.

'Almost time then.' he said. 'Be on your way.'

'Sir. Colonel Zechs, Lieutenant Noin, Cadet Potter, you three shall attend. Come with me.' Une commanded bossily.

'Oh, there's something I want to talk about with Zechs.' Treize told her. 'I'll have him follow later.'

'Very well sir. Come now, Lieutenant Noin, Cadet Potter. Move it!'

"Someone's got a stick up her ass." Callisto thought darkly. If only she had a wand, she'd turn the woman into a toad!

'Ma'am.' Noin was glad she has PLENTY of patience, that and she greatly respected the two men in this room than lose her temper with the older woman. She would not stoop that low and definitely did not want Zechs of all people to see her ugly side. She then followed Une out. When the two women were gone, Treize and Zechs made sure they were out.

'...I believe you have a better grasp of your feelings by now towards the Alliance.' Treize told Zechs as he sat on the armchair behind the desk, and rested his chin on his entwined hands. 'Well, Lightning Baron or should I call you Lightning Count now?'

'Your Excellency, I was hoping to serve you a little while longer.' Zechs told him as he went to the windows to see the view outside while daylight lasted.

'There's nothing that'd make me happier, but are you sure?' Treize asked his longtime friend and confidant. Afterall, he knew Zechs best despite how Noin likes to think otherwise. Afterall, they grew up together.

'After all there's only one name I can give myself now...Killer Of His Own Men.' Zechs sighed dejectedly. His memory of Otto's death still fresh in his mind.

'The Gundams?'

'Yes sir.'

'In that case, you should do as you wish.'

'Thank you very much sir.' and Zechs set to leave the office...or was about to, when Treize spoke again.

'By the way, when are you going to take that mask off?' Treize asked Zechs in a rather teasing voice with a smirk. 'You've carried out your revenge...so there's no need to hide your face any longer.'

'I still carry around my feelings of hatred and bitterness in the battlefield...think of my mask as a mark of distinction.' Treize chuckled as he stood up, and rested his chin on entwined hands.

'You're such a loyal man...that's why I can trust you with anything.' Treize remarked with a sly smirk. 'Milliard Peacecraft.' Zechs stiffened at this as he sharply turned to look at Treize.

'Your Excellency, anything but that name!' Zechs said a little too quickly.

'I'm truly looking forward to the day you truly take off that mask...Milliard.'

xxx

In the Underground Strategy Room...it all began.

Une who was standing on a movable platform positioned herself in the middle of the room infront of the huge screen. 'The latest plan involves transporting the Tauruses to the Siberian Base to install our new mobility system.' she said as the Tauruses showed on screen.

'A new system?' Noin muttered. 'I definitely did not hear of this.'

'Our lack of confidence in the facilities and security at the Lake Victoria Base has led to this transfer.' Une continued as she subtly glanced at Noin who was in charge of that base. Callisto knew a jab where she hears one and Une was milking it for all it's worth, putting all the blame on Noin just to make herself look good. 'The Tauruses will be transported across the Arabian Peninsula under the heavy guard of our African Branch. We'll take over the transport there. So far there aren't real threats but we all considered everything. We've already announced a false transport plan. We won't let the Gundams have their way this time!'

'The Gundams have practically attacked all of OZ's operations. This should be another attractive target for them. _But as long as I'm in charge, such interference will not happen_!' Une spoke confidently.

"No such thing as perfect plans, idiot." Callisto thought wryly. "Many commanders and bases fell apart despite cooking up what they think, is the best plan. And the only decent pilots here are three of us." she inwardly scoffed. "Go to the front lines yourself and see how your proud plans work!"

'If they're going to Siberia, they can pass through OZ's protected areas so the Gundams won't be able to attack.' Zechs commented as he observed the points of transfer and attack strategy on the screen.

'No, we want them to come.' Une replied with a cold smile. 'I consider annihilating the Gundams as a big part of this plan. Up until now, our losses were because of cowardly soldiers who are slow in compiling data. But now OZ is serious! I'd like to give an example of how to eradicate the Gundams. It might not come to much use, but let me provide you with some background. We'll refer to the unit that fell over the Pacific Ocean as Gundam 01.' and an image blueprint of Wing Zero showed up on his screen and his bird-mode transformations. 'Most remarkable is it's mobility as an aircraft. We'll lure it to an Aries Air Zone to shoot him down. Without it's 'wings' we can overcome it in a long battle. Next, the 02. 02's features allow it to remain unnoticed and it specializes in Close Combat. It's important to make 03 exhaust all of it's ammo at an early stage.' Une told the soldiers. 'This is true for all of them, but not one of them specializes in organized combat...'


	8. Mission Commence

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Mission Commence

After the briefing...Zechs was assigned to the Air and REAL Taurus carrier Routes while Callisto was assigned to the fake Land Route.

'Who does that woman think she is?' Callisto growled when they were out of earshot in the halls. 'There's no such thing as perfect plans! We often had to wing it when things don't work according to what we want, but there's no way she'll know that since she's never been to front lines as a pilot!' she seethed furiously.

'We have no choice but to adhere to her wishes for now Callisto.' Zechs told her. 'She is his Excellency's right-hand woman. Despite being a Lieutenant Colonel, she has higher authority than I due to her position. For now, we'll see if her so-called perfect plan will work.'

'If it doesn't, she'll blame it on YOU! That's what's underneath her speech!' Callisto scowled.

'Let her do what she wants. Everyone knows the truth anyway.' Noin told her former pupil. 'Afterall, we are just soldiers obeying orders. We obey orders from above so if we screw up, it's really their fault, not ours.'

'When you put it that way...' Callisto snorted. 'I want that woman down a peg or two incase we messed up.'

xxx

Land Route...she was on a train with an army of Leos hiding in trains disguised as Taurus Carriers. They were heading for Africa as planned, so by nightfall...she knew by instinct, that her enemies have arrived.

'They're here.' Callisto grinned as she sent a message to all Leos.** Handle 04's private army and barrage them nonstop with no gap to attack. I will handle the Gundams personally.** 04 was the first to come to her delight, as she wanted payback for her loss, while disabling nine Maganacs in her wake with beam sabers with high speed, and clashed with Quatre's Heat Shotels with her claws.

'Hello, young master.' Callisto greeted as in 04, Quatre Raberba Winner gasped.

'Ms. Callisto?' Quatre gasped as he fought off Callisto while the Leo Army kept the Maganacs busy. Callisto had it easy with Quatre now that she had a superior suit, when she got caught by surprise with the arrival of 02 who nearly cleaved her in half, but she quickly flew up to evade.

'Wah!' she gasped as she opened communications with the Gundams to hear what they're saying.

/Yo Quatre, what's with this weird suit?/ came a joking, incredulous voice.

/She is Specials Agent Ms. Callisto./ said Quatre. /She's bad enough in an Aries, she'll be tougher to fight in this new suit! She's too fast! I'm really glad for your arrival, Duo!/ Quatre cried in relief. /She's a tough opponent!/

'Thanks! It means a lot from you, young master!' Callisto chirped happily as she engaged BOTH Gundams who gasped from getting startled by her voice and indeed, gave them one hell of a trouble just by herself, and it was Duo mostly fighting her as his suit was built for speed while Quatre provided background aid. Then 05 arrived.

'A-ha! The chinese hot head's here!' Callisto cried gleefully as Wufei aimed for her life. 'Sorry Colonel but I got more fun than you do~!'

/Hey, what's your issue with us exactly?/ Duo asked her incredulously.

'I got no beef with you since I don't know you, but these two owe me big! I'm taking back my previous defeats from before!' Callisto cried as she fought harder and dirtier, to the point that she fought in her Artemis and moved it as if it were her own body in combat. Pretty difficult with controls, but she manages somehow. But in her situation, she mostly used melee combat, as using firearms took way too much time for her.

She was having way too much fun and she took pleasure in picking on Quatre as he was the most reluctant to fight.

The Maganacs who defeated the Leos didn't take that too kindly though...

'DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF A LADY'S DATE!' she snarled in anger as the Maganacs fired on her, and in retaliation, she decimated and disabled more Maganacs by chopping off their limbs, rendering them unable to fight.

/NO! Stop!/ Quatre cried in dismay. /Rashid, retreat the Maganacs! We'll do the rest here! Hurry! Don't you DARE die on me here!/ he cried urgently.

/Y-Yes, Master Quatre!/ a man spoke as the Maganacs retreated at his word, when all of a sudden, all links with all of them are opened.

/Calling all Gundam Pilots!/ Une's voice rang in the radio. /We're ready to stage an all-out attack on the colonies! We've seized all missile satellites from the Alliance. Now we truly control the fate of the Colonies!/

'What was that?' Callisto yelped in alarm.

/Is she serious?/ Quatre gasped at this.

'By the looks of things, I think she is!' Callisto swore. 'Massacring millions of civilians just for five iddy-biddy Gundams? She's out of her tree!' suddenly, all screens showed an image of Dr. J. Even on all mobile suits.

/Attention OZ...I never believed that you all would be so foolish./ Dr. J spoke mockingly. /The Space Colonies have no intention in fighting OZ, this is MY personal battle I'm staging against you!/

'Who's this old man?' Duo asked Quatre.

'The person who's sending orders...most likely, to one of us.' Quatre told him.

'One of the scientists...' Wufei mused with a frown. But WHOSE scientist?

/To you, inhumane moves like colony assaults are justified if that's what it takes for you to come out victorious. I have no choice but to surrender./

/Good! Your surrender's accepted. Then hand your Gundams over!/ Une commanded.

/I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundams! I repeat, I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundams!/ Dr. J's voice rang all over.

/Can anyone hear me? We better get out of here!/ Trowa contacted the other pilots as he picked up Heero's battered body from the ground and retreated. /Heero's accepted everything. We no longer have the will to fight!/

'Lieutenant, what's going on over there? Please tell me!' Callisto cried as she connected to base.

/01 Self-Destructed!/ Noin cried, much to their horror. /He destroyed his gundam while he's still in the cockpit! The pilot is just around your age!/ she choked in horror.

'WHAT?' came their horrified outbursts.

/Callisto, retreat for now and get back to Headquarters. This mission is a failure. 01 and 03 destroyed the real route which is why Une threatened the colonies because her plans didn't work. Fall back! There's no point in this now!/

'Roger.' and Callisto turned off link to HQ. 'Looks like we'll meet another day.' and she retreated. The Gundams took another way out.

xxx

At the Air Route...Zechs ordered for the remains of 01 to be gathered. 'So even Gundams can end up as scrap metal, rather, scraps of Gundanium...well, we collected what we could, but of course, all important parts are destroyed.' Noin told Zechs who was slightly limping. 'The Tallgeese again?' she asked him worriedly. She knew Zechs could control that monster to a certain degree...but she knew he was quite, aching in places.

'...it's nothing.' said Zechs quickly and he was glad for his mask. It hid his grimace of pain and his pale pallor. Noin sighed. 'Noin, sorry but can I take these parts to Lake Victoria Base?' he asked her as this was his purpose, besides changing the topic. 'The Gundam design was based on the Tallgeese. So the basic technology should apply.' Noin and Callisto caught on quick, and this was the reason Zechs confided in her.

'But sir, what's the point of rebuilding this thing? The pilot committed suicide, right?' Callisto asked him softly, while feeling sorry for whoever the pilot was.

Zechs knelt on one knee to pick up the self-destruct trigger.

'...perhaps I'm preoccupied with that pilot.'

'But...he died.'

'I hope he survived.' said Zechs. 'I know it's well impossible, but I hope he's alive. As a fellow mobile suit pilot, it's as if I was destined to fight him.' he sighed. 'Callisto, I have a mission for you. I want you to find that boy, and 03.' he ordered. 'This is a top secret mission just from me.'

'To see if he's alive or dead, is it? Anything else?' Callisto asked as she glanced at her superior.

'Stay by their side till I say so. Immediately.' Callisto took off in her motorcycle to get back to base. She hacked into the satellite database to locate records of 03's trail.

To the Middle East it is.

xxx

Upon arrival, she used magic to track down Heero and Trowa. She located them in a Circus. 'Circus?' she muttered. She explored the Circus, but 03 wasn't there but 01 certainly is. The Gundam was hidden in a camouflage outside the city. 'Bingo. But first...I'll be a part of a show!' she then applied for a job in the circus as Lily Evans. She used her mother's name to get by while keeping an eye on the boys. Heero had been sleeping and guarded by a boy whom she guessed to be 03.

'Hey Cathy, what happened in that tent?' Callisto asked Catherine Bloom, the Circus Knife Thrower. She insisted that she be called 'just Cathy'.

'I don't know...Trowa went AWOL on us again and when he came back, he brought that injured boy with him. He wouldn't say what happened.' Cathy explained to her.

'Trowa...?'

'Trowa Barton. He joined us a few months ago. Granted, he's a really good acrobat and he knows how to wow the crowd. And greatly impressing a crowd means more money.' said Cathy. 'It's what keeps the Ringmaster from firing him when he goes AWOL at times.'

'Heee...'

'Say, can you be the one to sponge bath that boy this time?' Cathy asked her. 'I need to help on the organizing of our stock inventory.'

'Sure!' "Why thank you for this chance." Callisto inwardly smirked, as she took the basin and sponge from Cathy before she draped a towel around her shoulders.

'Thanks, sport! I gotta go!' and as Cathy ran off...Callisto headed for the tent where Heero was.

'U-um...I'm here for the sponge bath.' Callisto played the nervous girl card. 'Er, can I?' she asked Trowa nervously for she didn't know how he'll react.

'Relax, I won't bite.' said Trowa. 'Just be careful in handling him.'

'OK...' and Callisto proceeded to give Heero that sponge bath, while slightly blushing at his figure. She had never seen such a well-toned body...is he really a fifteen year old? Trowa just watched in amusement at her expense because of her expression.


	9. Circus Act

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Circus Act

For a week in Callisto's stay, Heero slept and she got to know Trowa.

He was quiet most of the time, but he had been very kind to her. He was a 'gentle man' she grew to like him because of it. And his small but kind smile appealed to her a lot. His deceptively skinny figure was because of his preference for long-sleeved shirts, but take them off, and his muscles are more bigger and pronounced than Heero's! When Heero woke on the eighth day, right in the middle of his daily bath...Heero was the opposite of Trowa. He was no smiler. His expression was cold, and a perpetual frowner.

'Ah, you're awake. Is there anything you like or should I get Trowa?' Callisto offered to him.

'...Trowa.' even his voice is cold! Callisto ran out of the tent to look for Trowa. Heero is so cold!

xxx

'Heero's awake?' Trowa blinked as Callisto told him about it.

'He asked for you.' said Callisto. 'Not food, not water and not even about where he is.' she shrugged. 'Weird eh? But...' she frowned and Trowa braced himself for some reason even he couldn't know why.

'What is it?'

'To be blunt, while you're a nice gentle guy, he's as frigid as ice.' Callisto shuddered. 'Wait, an ice cube is even warmer than he is...when he woke up, he had a really cold expression!' she exclaimed. 'Even his voice!'

'Ah, don't worry, he's always like that.' "I think?" Trowa reassured her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'He's like that to unfamiliar people. If you hang around him long enough, he'll warm up eventually.'

'If you say so...' Callisto pouted as Trowa left her. She however, turned herself invisible when no one was looking, and used another way to get to Heero's tent.

Later...

'I heard from Lily you're awake.' said Trowa. 'Although you scared her a little.'

'...and how? I just woke up.' Heero deadpanned.

'Well, the look on your face scared her. She described you as colder than ice. You really could use some smiles.' Trowa commented with a chuckle.

'...always been like this anyway.' Heero drawled. 'So what happened while I was asleep?' Heero asked Trowa curiously.

'OZ became quite quiet since that mission.' Trowa told him. 'And no missions since from our respective scientists since the Colonies have missiles at their throats. Everyone separated and hid. But I heard an interesting rumor.'

'Interesting rumor?'

'Yes. Zechs Merquise intends on rebuilding that Gundam of yours.' Trowa quipped as Heero looked surprised. 'Surprised, aren't you? However, the reason is unknown. Not even OZ knows. Looks like our scientists' informants work quick and have eyes everywhere.'

"Say what now?" Callisto inwardly gasped at this. Spies everywhere?

'Well, he seems to want to finish your fight. But will you self-destruct again?' Trowa asked him curiously. 'I'd like to do that sometime if forced to.'

'Then here's one piece of advice: it hurts like hell.' Heero drawled and Trowa couldn't help but laugh. Callisto was shaking in mirth where she hid. Of course it hurts like hell! She would know that pain just like he would...except, she didn't self-destruct. She jumped off an Aries about to blow up and fell a good 50 meters high and miraculously survived thanks to her magic.

The conversation became banter so Callisto left to report to Zechs.

'Colonel.' Callisto spoke as she opened her telecommunicator in her tent.

/It's your first report...have you found them?/ Zechs asked her eagerly.

'Sir. They're in a traveling Circus Troupe. Apparently 03, Trowa Barton used the troupe as a cover. They had no idea who and what he really is. I even learned that 03 tended to go AWOL, so the Ringmaster's not too happy.' Callisto told him. 'I've been here for a week, waiting for 01 to wake up. He's been in a coma for a week and he woke up not long ago. I needed a verdict after all if he'll live or die.' she explained. 'The only name I got is Heero. No surname so I'll have to prick my ears for more.'

/I see. In any case, it's good to hear that he lived. I would regret forever otherwise if he died because of one woman./

'Still stinging because of that old hag's handling of our last battle?' Callisto giggled. 'I heard from Lieutenant Noin that she's lost her marbles when Lady Une's so called proudly-perfect plan blew up in smoke, so she threatened the Colonies as a last ditch effort. His excellency wasn't too happy.'

/Er forget that, where are you?/

'We're in the Middle East, Istanbul. Near an airport controlled by OZ.' Callisto told him. 'After a week, they'll get moving again. Orders?'

/Stay there. I'll send Noin to where you are. The Gundam is almost done. You and Noin will escort 01 to me for our private match. Noin will be bringing your Artemis over as a precaution. Keep your tracking device activated./

'Sir!'

'And what was that all about?' Callisto stiffened to hear Trowa's voice behind him.

"Ohhh crap."

'You'll be escorting us to Zechs Merquise?' Trowa asked her as Callisto turned around to see Trowa pointing a Pistol at her.

'I guess I got too relaxed. I thought you were chatting with Heero in there. Then again, it's hard to make an ice cube talk.' Callisto sighed. 'Well yes, you heard my orders. Colonel Zechs wants an honorable re-match. It's a private affair. Only people loyal to him knows of this. 01's Gundam is reconstructed in secret.' she told him. 'Once it's done, Lieutenant Noin will pick us up and take us to wherever the venue is, so we're out of OZ and Romefeller eye and earshot. Until then, I am to shadow and protect you both.'

'Is that so.' Trowa lowered his gun. 'But why would Zechs go so far?'

'No idea. He's a soldier through and through. He wants a good, fair and honorable fight and he took a shine to Heero. He was really angry with how Lieutenant Colonel Une ended the fight when she lost. Then again, what would that old hag know about battle anyway?' Callisto snorted. 'Makes me wonder how she got her current rank.' and she put her telecommunicator away. 'Will your treatment of me change, now that you know I'm an OZ?'

'...no.' Trowa told her. 'You're quite...different from any OZ I've met. I sense no pretense in your actions and mannerisms. I would know an actor anywhere. I've been working as one myself.' he chuckled.

'So that kind, gentle guy I grew to like is a fake?' Callisto frowned. Trowa got caught off-guard by that. Well, what he said went both ways...

'...I meant my job as a circus clown.' Trowa corrected. 'Lily Evans...must be a fake name. I'm hearing about a Callisto Seiren Potter from the others. That would be you, I believe?'

'Guilty as charged. But don't call me that here. OZ has eyes and ears everywhere and everyone's loyalties vary in the organization. We who are loyal to Colonel Zechs are loyal to Colonel Treize as well. Others are loyal to Romefeller. They will not hesitate to sell us just to look good before those bunch of aristocratic war merchants and I'm famous in the organization already. My name is too dangerous to be overheard. That's why we have to be careful. Please tell Heero about the plans and keep on calling me Lily.'

'Very well.' Trowa agreed. 'But what is Romefeller planning? Will you tell me that?'

'They're focusing manpower in space.' Callisto told him. 'I'm sure you've seen planes transporting fuel enough for numerous shuttles to space, correct? Romefeller will start dominating the colonies by using OZ...so I advise on adjusting your suits to be able to fight in space effectively. Battlefields will soon transfer there.'

'...roger that.'

xxx

That night...

Callisto took to visiting Heero for his meals. 'Heero?' she called out as she went into his tent, carrying a tray of food.

'Callisto.' Heero spoke as Callisto hissed at him.

'Do-not-use-that-name-here.' Callisto groused out. 'If the wrong person hears, it's game over!' she scolded. 'Well, I'm tonight's babysitter as Trowa's going to perform tonight to make up for his AWOL days. Ringmaster insisted on it.'

'Is that so.' Heero mused softly as Callisto took out a deck of cards.

'Wanna play after you eat? We'll be bored for a long while!' she chirped cheerily. 'Gin Rummy? Poker? Old Maid?' Heero chuckled as he started on his meal.

'Heh...I don't know those games.' Callisto gave him an incredulous stare.

'Ehhh? You're kidding right?'

'No I'm not.' Heero deadpanned when they all heard loud gunshots. 'It's started.'

'I suppose...Trowa did mention destroying that OZ airport.' she drawled as she began shuffling the cards.

'You're not bothered by it.'

'Meh, bases can be built, whacked, and rebuilt anytime. Romefeller's got the cash for it anyway.' Callisto shrugged. 'It's their money, not ours.'

'You're one nasty girl.' Heero remarked as he looked up from his meal.

'I don't like them, Romefeller.' Callisto frowned. 'They're just a bunch of aristocrats toying with war and buying and selling war. Well, we soldiers can do nothing but obey orders. It's all we can do.' she shrugged. Then they heard an explosion. 'Isn't he overdoing it just a little?'

'It's his style.' said Heero. 'It's not our problem.'

xxx

Next morning...by their truck...

'Ehhhh? You're a soldier too?' Cathy gasped as Callisto showed her and the Ringmaster her OZ ID Card. Her reason for leaving the circus as well.

'I have to go with them to complete my job.' said Callisto as she pocketed her ID. 'Sorry Cathy.' Cathy sighed at this.

'This is just so wrong.' Cathy lamented. 'You guys are younger than me and you're on the front lines. What is this world coming to?'

'Blame the idiots who want war.' Callisto scoffed. 'They're the reasons why we soldiers exist.' and they drove away on their truck.

'Say Callisto...what's the reason you became a soldier?' Trowa asked Callisto curiously. 'By the looks of you, you'd be in some private institution for your education.'

'...I lived the life of Cinderella.' said Callisto. 'But two princes came for me because my uncle owed a Romefeller Official big money, and he couldn't pay on the promised day. So he offered to sell me as a plaything to make up for the money he lacked.' Trowa hit the brakes. 'Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, he said such a disgusting thing to Colonel Treize and Zechs. Zechs shot him dead out of disgust and for his insolence, and they took me with them. They knew at one glance alone what kind of life I lived with my relatives. They gave me a full medical check-up and procedures. In return for never going back there, I was to be a soldier for OZ.'

'I was grateful for the rescue. No more beatings. No more verbal abuse. I wouldn't go hungry and thirsty anymore and I had my own clothes instead of my obese cousin's cast-offs. The truth about my home life and what monsters I lived with exposed when to my neighbors, they were the perfect family. And I had an actual room and bed to sleep on, not a moth-eaten cot and cupboard under the stairs. To recruits in our typical small rooms with simple furniture, to me, it was very luxurious. I repaid that kindness with my loyalty and my best in front lines. I worked to be the best pilot since Colonel Zechs' graduation and I'm the only one who could last against a Gundam in a cheap Aries. Twice. One against that chinese hothead and round two was against Quatre. For my skills, his excellency designed a suit for me just to stand a better chance against you guys. But the way things are going lately...I think we'll be allies soon.'


	10. Reunion with Noin

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Reunion with Noin

After leaving the troupe, Callisto took care of Heero and Trowa...but...

'You're seeking penance for killing the Alliance Leaders who're advocating pacifism?' Callisto asked Heero as she brought them dinner.

'We messed up our only chance for peace...and it was I who killed them.' said Heero. 'I want them to pass judgment on me. If they want my death, so be it.'

'Heero...' Callisto mused softly. 'It's not your fault. OZ sowed fake information, and made those leaders use that OZ shuttle that had been recorded in your machines as an OZ property. Anybody would buy it. If I was in your place, I'd have done it too.' she told him as she saw the picture. 'First on your list is Sylvia Noventa huh? Marseilles. We're a bit far from there.' she remarked.

'Yes. We'll be leaving early tomorrow.' Trowa told her as they started eating. 'But can you check on OZ's movements for us?' Callisto nodded as she began hacking into OZ.

'...a force will be attacking the Alliance Marseilles base tomorrow morning. They want to completely destroy remnants of the Pacifism Advocators. Sylvia Noventa inherited Marshall Noventa's will as her grandfather's people adhere to the family wishes. They must have thought they may as well nip the problem in the bud.'

'But why Sylvia? Didn't she have a mother to do that?' Heero asked her.

'The mother isn't the kind to do our stuff. Sylvia took off where the late Field Marshall left off. If you want to stop this, we may as well leave after dinner.' Callisto advised. 'It's crazy to go to the front lines on an empty stomach.'

xxx

Marseilles...hours later...

'Whoa, they started the party already!' Callisto whistled. 'What now?'

'We sneak on a few Leos, and shoot an Aries down so we can get ahold of their communications.' Trowa suggested.

'A-hem...can't I just hack?' Callisto snarked. 'We're nearby a radio tower!' she pointed impatiently at the radio tower not far from them. Heero and Trowa exchanged looks at this.

'That could work.' they ran for it on foot, with Callisto wearing Trowa's clown mask to hide her identity. Upon arrival, she hacked and intercepted radio frequencies.

/The Alliance Leos are retreating to Underground Channels!/

/Probably they're the main forces...all Aries intercept at once!/

'Underground channels...a pretty obvious decision.' Trowa remarked as Heero glanced at him.

'Don't worry about me.' Heero told him. 'I'd get in your way with this arm.'

'We can't let OZ find out we have a Gundam in town.' Trowa pointed out.

'No choice. Leos are worth squat against an Aries.' Callisto told them. 'Aries are very fast and agile with stronger firepower than the Leos. If we hijacked a Leo, we'll just die ourselves.' she deadpanned. 'No choice, Trowa. Even if I had my Artemis, I can't use it either. They know my Artemis. I'll be labelled a traitor.'

'No choice indeed.' Trowa sighed. Heero gave him the go and Trowa ran off.

'Well...now what?' Callisto asked Heero.

'We hijack a truck.' and they ran for it as well.

xxx

They rode in the streets on a truck in high speed, but a Leo crashed into a building not far from them. Because of the smoke, they didn't see-and nearly killed Sylvia Noventa who ran out of the building with a suitcase.

'Sylvia Noventa!' Callisto gasped in alarm as Heero swerved the truck on time to avoid hitting and killing the girl. "...things are getting interesting with these guys...they don't do normal!" she thought wryly as she nursed a bruise on her head.

'Sylvia Noventa...' Heero called out to Sylvia who shakily asked, 'Who are you?'

'Er can we talk as soon as we get out of here?' Callisto deadpanned. 'The streets are a warzone and 15 years old is too young to die, you two!' she called out snarkily. 'Get on the truck! Hurry! We're getting out of here!'

xxx

Outside the city...by a cemetery, Trowa and Callisto waited for Heero's little affair to be done and over with.

'This, is plain awkward.' Callisto muttered as she leaned on the dashboard.

'It is...but it's what he wants.' Trowa told her as they were looking down below the cemetery as where they were was high ground. The cemetery was by the riverbank. They watched as Heero put flowers on the grave, and handed the gun to Sylvia who took it, but never shot. Judging by how her mouth moved, she was yelling angrily at him. 'He'll go to every family of every alliance pacifist he's killed, seeking their judgment. Everything he does is well thought out.'

'If Heero is really sorry, he should take in their will and fight for peace, not have every damn family shoot him till he's dead. Death is where it all ends. But as long as we keep on living, we can change things.' Callisto muttered while opening her laptop. 'But I DO hope nobody will shoot him. Colonel won't be too happy.'

And so...they traveled around...seeking ten more families. Sylvia didn't kill him and so did ten others.

But they were being followed. 'Who are they, Callisto' Trowa asked Callisto warily as they looked back to see a limo following them.

'They're OZ Limos...but I don't know who's in it. Treize or Romefeller Faction...I say we run for it just incase.' Callisto griped. 'Going from place to place...specifically the families of those Alliance Leaders is bound to get unwanted attention.' They saw a supply truck from ahead.

Callisto grinned.

'Trowa, can you be decoy for now? I'll get Heero to safety in that truck.' with swift yet subtle movements, the two jumped into the back of the truck, hiding among the fruity merchandise, while Trowa led them away on a bike. 'It worked.'

'Can he really do it?' Heero asked Callisto curiously.

'Trowa can. He's a Circus Acrobat so he's bound to know Parkour. That means everything and everywhere is his playing field. He can easily escape...unlike us.' Callisto chuckled. 'I'm trained to fight, not run. same goes for you. But Trowa freeloaded in a very useful place that taught him good skills. He can both fight and run. We'll see him later. But first...we hijack this truck.' she grinned as she cracked her knuckles...

xxx

Trowa met up with them at where they hid Heavyarms.

'Thanks. I owe you one.' Heero tossed an apple at Trowa who caught it.

'If we're gonna transport this thing, we can't do it by land...it's too suspicious-looking.' Callisto pointed out. 'We can only do that for so long.'

'Then we got our eye on a ship. We can just hi-jack it.' Heero suggested. 'But now we know we're being watched. So it might be difficult.

'You can use my carrier.' Noin spoke as she came into the alley.

'Lieutenant Noin!' Callisto greeted with a salute.

'You've done well in securing and protecting them, Callisto.' Noin told her as she leaned on the walls. 'I trust they know or don't know?'

'Er ah I slipped up.' Callisto said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. 'While I was talking to the Colonel at the Circus, 03 caught me.'

'So I assume they know.' Noin deadpanned with a sigh. 'Oh well, just made my job easier. Come. But we have one problem.'

'What problem?' Callisto bristled at this.

'A few days ago, Romefeller got wind that Zechs ordered a lot of Gundanium from outer space. Inspector Acht was sent to order Zechs to destroy it. But we ordered a lot to make two suits. One a cheap fake and the other, a real thing. We managed to hit it off, but Acht will be back, once they find out how much Gundanium was ordered. We'll have a job to terminate Acht soon just to shut him up. One of our engineers remarked that he's trying to find fault with Zechs just to score brownie points.'

'Hmph, what a fool.' Callisto snarked. 'It'll take more than being a tattle-tale to get into Romefeller. Acht's ambition is way out of his league. He's no royalty or noble. He's not rich. He's got no noteworthy skills and assets, connections and political clout. He's a dog at best, ready to be kicked off anytime once his usefulness wore out.'

'Try telling that to a hopeless man. Especially to one blinded by a very high ambition. But where did you learn that?' Noin giggled. 'That's not exactly common knowledge.'

'Before 04 attacked our Marseilles base, I met a very friendly AND talkative private whose specialty was _eavesdropping_. He didn't last long though.'

xxx

In an OZ Carrier Plane...

Callisto checked on her Artemis. It had been fixed, re-supplied and re-fuelled while Heero studied Trowa's Gundam. Once she was done looking at her machine, she went to visit the two. But Heero clearly had a problem. His left arm.

'Trouble in paradise?' Callisto quipped as she came before them in her OZ Uniform.

'Looks like it.' Trowa sighed. 'Heero's right arm is proving to be a problem. His fracture and wound has not yet completely healed.'

'Humm...then, can you two keep a secret? Even under torture you won't talk?' Callisto asked the two boys curiously.

'We'd sooner self-destruct than get tortured.' Heero told her wryly. Callisto grinned.

'Then this is easy. So far, only Colonel Zechs and Lieutenant Noin know of this...so be quiet.' Callisto jumped down on the Heavyarms and stuck her left arm in for her hand to reach Heero's remaining unhealed injury. Her hand glowed white underneath, causing Heero and Trowa to stare incredulously. Heero took off the bandages and his wound was gone! Not even a scar left! And his fracture no longer hurt. Trowa blinked many times but no matter, Heero's arm was healed and his wound gone.

'W-what are you?' Heero croaked as he moved his left arm. His arm was fully healed and he was still trying to comprehend it.

'A witch.' Callisto grinned as she vanished before their eyes, which left them gaping with shock. Callisto went to the security to delete that particular footage and doctor it a little.

'Uh Heero? By any chance, do unicorns exist too?' Trowa croaked. 'She said she's a...you-know-what.'

'Why're you asking me?'


	11. Talk

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Talk

After that, Trowa sought out Callisto, even asking around OZ Officials where she was. She was by the hangar with her Artemis. Not far from Heavyarms actually, and near the hangar exit. Trowa looked at her personal mobile suit, called Artemis by practically everybody. And indeed, it's a fine piece of machinery...designed for a young girl.

'Callisto...'

'Going to ask what was that all about huh? Well, this hangar is a dangerous place to talk about it.' Callisto told him. 'But don't worry, Heero is completely healed.' she reassured him with a smile.

'Yes but...now I want to get to know you more than ever now.' Trowa spoke out with an urge to really get to know the female soldier. But woe is a man who is ahem, socially ignorant...

'My!' Callisto giggled. 'You sound like an enamored man!' Trowa sputtered denials while blushing from embarrassment. 'Only an enamored man would say such words to a woman!'

'D-did I really sound like that?' Trowa choked out as Callisto laughed in amusement at his expense. 'Jeez...but what I said still stands. I just want to get to know you better.' he said weakly as he sat beside her. His face still stark red from embarrassment.

'Is that so? Humm...I suppose it won't do any harm.' Callisto mused thoughtfully in a thinking pose, but sirens rang. Her demeanor changed instantly from a cheerful, playful girl into a predator ready to strike. 'Looks like we have trash behind us. I suppose our talk can wait. Go back to Heero.'

'Callisto! We're being followed!' Noin cried as she ran for her Aries. 'They calculated our flying range and realized our destination. Two carriers which means twenty-eight suits against us.'

'Let me handle all of them.' Callisto offered. 'It's been a while since I last fought, I'll get rusty.' she grinned.

'But Artemis is so distinctive...' Noin frowned.

'Meh, they'll die before they can think of reporting. And radio frequency in Antarctic Regions is non-existent. Even if they can connect to our Antartican Base, it's already under our control through Colonel Zechs. They're all alone.' Callisto chuckled with a menacingly sweet smile. 'Let's have fun while we do our job. All work and no play can make us boring women to prospective suitors.' she winked as she boarded her suit.

'What's having suitors got to do with our situation...?' Noin blinked with a puzzled expression while scratching her head as Callisto took off. Trowa pretended not to exist then and there.

xxx

Out in the skies...

'Heheh...it's been a while...' she quickly re-adjusted her position and activated her Infrared Search Eye to locate the two carriers. 'Bingo...while I'd like a dragged-out fight, sadly, it's detrimental to our job at hand...' she took out her Beam Sabers, headed for the carriers at top speeds and cleaved both in half, causing them to explode. But some Aries got away unscathed, so she used her Beam Pistols to finish her work. 'Whew...' she flew back to the carrier...

Meanwhile...

At the Diggory Residence...

Cedric Diggory, age 19 appeared in his house, pale with fright with slight burn wounds, and his uniform was toast.

'Cedric?' his mother, Annabelle Diggory gasped upon seeing her son in such a state. 'Honey, are you alright?'

'Cedric?' Amos Diggory crowed as their son was pale and shaking in fright. 'What happened, son?'

'I-I nearly died...' Cedric choked. 'I was picked by Inspector Acht to follow a carrier leading to Colonel Zechs' Antartic Base. And knowing Callisto's with the Colonel, I confunded him into taking me along. I was in my Aries suit when without warning, The Artemis was upon us and I portkeyed out before I died! She sliced out carrier planes and everything else in half! The Artemis is a Mobile Suit designed by Colonel Treize Khushrenada as a reward for Callisto Potter for her superb skills in battle and for defending two bases with sheer skill and wit! She's bad enough in an Aries, but she's a total monster in her Artemis!' he cried while still shaking in fear.

'Take some chocolate Cedric. I'll take the obliviation squad to modify quite a few minds and make it look like you never joined Acht. You modify those computers when you're feeling better.' Amos reassured his son. 'All we needed is information and you've done well.' he said, patting his shoulders.

'F-for how long must Cedric follow her?' Annabelle asked her husband. 'We nearly lost our only boy!' she choked out while sniffling while embracing her son.

'Until he makes contact.' Amos sighed. 'And convince her to go home. I'm so sorry son. Just hold on a bit more. But for now, go to your room and rest until you calmed down.'

'Yes father.'

xxx

Ministry of Magic...

'Antartica? What in the name of Merlin are they doing in such a terrible place?' Amelia frowned at Amos.

'Cedric says that OZ got wind that Colonel Zechs rebuilt a Gundam for an enemy to settle personal scores. Zechs blew it up, but since he agreed too quickly, they thought he blew up a fake, so they followed him to Antartica. It turns out they were right as the Colonel is active in the base. Cedric joined the search team because where the Colonel is, is where Callisto is. Colonel Treize assigned her under Zechs until further notice.' Amos explained. 'And she's in Antartica alright, if she nearly slew my son. Well, she wouldn't know. He's inside a carrier plane.' he sighed gloomily. 'Poor Cedric's still hysterical upon nearly meeting the maker. He portkeyed home before he was killed.'

'I see...I'm sorry for Cedric, Amos. But now that we confirmed the location, we can simply Portkey there. But we'll be hopping a few countries in our wake, as not even a Portkey can get us across the world in one shot.' Amelia told him. 'Cedric will get a pay raise this month as well as a vacation until we need him again. It may do little to compensate him for his feelings, but it's all I can do without this reaching Rita Skeeter's vicious quill. And we can't afford this top-secret mission going public.'

'What of Moody and his gang?' Amos asked her. 'They're also looking for her right?'

'Yes, but they're not getting anything much...they thought Callisto died when the Gundams attacked the Marseilles base where she was last in. But upon going to Gringotts, since her accounts are still active, her status as alive is confirmed, so they're looking for her again. I'm not saying anything to them.' Amelia snorted. 'They're all Albus' men. The man may be in prison for endangering Callisto Potter to abusive muggles, they inherited his will. They're getting instructions somehow. The Dursleys may be out of reach, but...'

'You fear they'll try to control her again because of her newfound skills?' Amos muttered as he sipped his coffee. 'Good luck with that.' he scoffed. 'She's more dangerous than Moody now. A bullet's faster than a spell. And it can pierce Shield Charms because of the speed, velocity and impact and it can get through before the Shield Charm completely forms. We tested it.' he said dryly. 'Muggle weapons can pierce magic, with the right firepower.' Amelia went pale and gulped.

'Merlin...'

xxx

Antartica...

'Windy and cold!' Callisto hissed as she out her hood and hat on. 'This is nuts!' and she ran first into the base.

'What was that all about now?' Heero asked Noin, perplexed.

'With short hair, Callisto had a permanent messy bed-head, because her father had the same messy, untameable mop, so she always wore it long.' Noin explained. 'But since 04's attack on Marseilles base where she barely escaped with her life by jumping off an exploding Aries, most of her hair got burned off so she wears hair gel to keep her hair neat-looking. But in this weather, her hair will freeze and she'll be forced to shave her hair bald unless she gets access to a hot shower and blow-dry her hair or the hair gel will freeze her hair.' she chuckled. 'I can hardly picture my former student bald!'

The two boys grimaced. Being bald did NOT suit the attractive female soldier at all. Very few women in the world can pull off such a look.

xxx

After taking a hot shower and blow-drying her hair...Callisto whimpered at her messy bed-head that stayed that way no matter how much she combed it. 'Sigh...no use fighting a losing battle is there?' she groaned as she put her hat on. She then went out of her assigned quarters to go to the hangar and hung out near her suit, while playing solitaire on her own.

'You're not kidding about that terrible hair.' Noin remarked as she checked on Callisto who was playing Solitaire by herself and saw the horrible mess on her student's head. 'You begged me to let you keep your hair long in your training days. I can see why.'

'Blame my late father and his genetics.' Callisto grumbled with a scowl as her hair was a mess. 'Birds will lay eggs on my hair any day now.'

'Can't you just use 'that' to make it grow faster?' Noin suggested.

'Er...haven't done that yet...and it's knowledge in OZ that I'm short-haired now. And I have no time to go to a salon so I have no excuse for hair extensions.' Callisto told her blandly. Noin got the underlying message that Callisto can't use her powers to make her hair grow long again in such a short time without being seen going to a salon. And being a soldier who can be ordered anytime, she can't make her hair grow just yet.


	12. Witnessing

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Witnessing

It's been a day since their arrival at Barclay Base.

Callisto was at the skies on Artemis, extending her Search Eye to the limits while patrolling the areas. 'Humm...no Acht successors just yet.' she muttered. She's been patrolling every six hours now. She returned to base for some sleep in her bunker.

But there can be no sleep for her for she sensed magic approaching the base. "Intruder!" She got her guns ready, with spare magazines in her pockets, as well as knives hidden in her sleeves and shoes before going out.

'Callisto, where are you going?' Zechs called out as she ran past him.

'Intruder! My kind!' Zechs froze and he narrowed his eyes under his mask. He took off in hot pursuit of the young cadet. Why would witches and wizards keep on pursuing Callisto when she made it clear she hated it there? Can't they take no for an answer?

xxx

Outside the snowy and icy terrain...

'How can she stay in a terrible place like this is beyond me.' Amos Diggory shuddered as he came with Amelia Bones. Both were shivering upon arrival. 'Moreover, how can Muggles stay here is beyond me!'

'It's freezing so we best hurry with our business here Amos.' Amelia told him. 'Heating Charms will not last long.' she said as they trekked to Barclay Base. But halfway, they were greeted by Callisto herself and her masked superior.

'Can't your people learn and understand the meaning of the word 'no'?' Zechs barked out angrily as they took their guns out. 'You who made my subordinate suffer still insist on dragging her back to your cruel community?'

'To be fair to us, we didn't know...Callisto's suffering was all Albus Dumbledore. Please believe us.' said Amelia softly as she took out documents and gave it to Callisto. 'We had him under trial for child endangerment, especially to a Head of a Noble House at that. And since he wouldn't tell us why he placed you with the Dursleys, only saying that it's an 'absolute necessity', the Wizengamot didn't take to that too well obviously. He will not explain why he wants you abused and downtrodden in the Dursley's hands. We of the Wizengamot sentenced him to Azkaban and his wand snapped, his titles and power stripped from him. His only bail is if he tells us his reasons why.' she said. 'The Wizarding World wishes to make it up to Callisto who suffered for and because of us.'

'Then make it up to me by quit bothering me.' Callisto told her coldly. 'Unless it's my family fortune and business with the goblins, I don't want anything to do with that world that took a lot from me ever again! Let me live my life by my own choices, not a life mapped out for me by wizarding adults and forced to walk in it like a puppet on strings! And my treatment of see-saw up-and-down in my first two years in Hogwarts, I will not forget nor forgive! The magic world only gave me misery, the human world gave me salvation and a new shot at life! I would naturally choose humans over our kind any day! If you want to make things up for me, never bother the Potters ever again! The Potter from now on will no longer be a part of the Wizarding World. Through me and my future children, we will become part of the human world!'

'But Callisto, your children will have magic! You can't teach them by yourself! You quit Hogwarts after your Third Year!' Amos choked out. 'And by precaution since birth of every magical child, our powers are bound by Underage Magic Bind to be only set loose upon adulthood! If you really want to break free, take note of these risks!' he choked out.

'I don't give a damn about that. Due to my upbringing and having no access to magic for three years, my powers are weak. My children will no doubt inherit weak magic because of me so I have no worries about uncontrollable magic issues. As for diseases, the human world's medical technology is top-notch and very advanced. They fixed my horrible eyesight I inherited from my father in a matter of hours, and fixed my malnourished body with state of the art medicine and made me healthy in a matter of months. My children has no worries about it then. And humans have a lot more to offer. They have COMMON SENSE, Fair, Solid Laws with NO Bias whatsoever and an Efficient, Up-to-Date Government with complete Civil Rights, Constantly-Evolving Technology and Lifestyle.' they could already hear capitalizations where it counted. 'And the Wizarding World solely lacks on all of the above. I was exposed to that. I will not have my future family exposed to the life I put up with.'

'Not all of us are like that!' Amelia cried, scandalized at what the young girl was implying. 'Don't judge all of us in the same light because of what you've seen in some of us!'

'Then prove to me otherwise!' Callisto barked. 'By improving in where you lack! This conversation is over! Leave or I'll shoot!' and she shot between them to make her point across, giving the two adults no choice but to go than get shot.

'I don't think this is the end just yet, Callisto.' Zechs told her.

'Nothing short of a nuke can't fix.' Callisto snorted. 'I know where the Ministry is. I'll destroy it myself if they push me too far.'

'Even if it's us, we don't have access to a nuke.' Zechs deadpanned wryly as they returned to base.

xxx

Ministry of Magic, an hour later...

'That went well.' said Amos gloomily. Amelia sighed and took out Firewhiskey. 'A drink sounds good right now.'

'Our only consolation is that the Dark Lord is not attacking. Unlike us, the public knows that she is dead from that attack on Marseilles. To everyone, but a select few and the goblins, the Potter Line has ended so our kind will have nothing to do with the military anymore for all our safeties. But the fact that he's quiet is unnerving.' Amelia muttered darkly.

'Give us more time to prepare that way.' said Amos. 'The elections are near soon. You really should take the post.' he suggested. 'For our British Community to be fair and have that 'common sense' as she puts it.'

'Me, try out huh? There will be assassins after my life, but I will try my best.' Amelia informed him. 'I will prepare for such an event, but incase anything happens to me, I entrust my niece, Susan to your family.'

'Very well. Let's make the arrangements.'

xxx

Barclay Base, the next morning...

'Looks like it's time...but Heero's not using the Wing Colonel built for him?' she frowned as Tallgeese and Heavyarms left the base.

'...it's because it didn't have a Self-Destruct Device, which Zechs did not install.' Noin told her as they went for the control room. 'He had regrets from last time.'

'I see. But what will they get out of this private match though?' Callisto questioned. 'All I know is that they'll take off where they left last time.'

'Hehe...we'll never understand men and their line of thoughts.' Noin smiled. 'Nor would they understand our thoughts. We have our next orders after this private affair. You and I are to guard his younger sister, Relena Peacecraft to revive the Sanq Kingdom Monarchy...so I will be giving you lessons while we watch out for further search parties.' Callisto nodded as the door shut behind them.

'Ma'am.' In the control room, Callisto learned that Noin was secretly Zechs'-Milliard Peacecraft's Imperial Personal Guard. Only three people knew of this. The late Lieutenant Otto, Zechs' confidant, Treize Khushrenada-Zechs' best friend, and Noin herself. The kingdom had been under the peaceful rule of the Peacecraft Dynasty for many years. The one of the most beloved of the Peacecraft monarchs was King Peacecraft, the last reigning monarch before the creation of the Alliance. Under his rule, the Sanc Kingdom cultivated a peaceful diplomatic and economic friendship with the Colonies through their political representative Heero Yuy. Both men became good friends in an era of tension between Earth and the Colonies. Both were also advocating pacifism in an world that was becoming more militaristic. Seemingly in rapid succession, Heero Yuy was assassinated and the Sanc Kingdom was invaded and conquered. King Peacecraft's two children, Relena and Milliardo, were sent into hiding. Soon after the United Earth Sphere Alliance was created and an increasingly militaristic stance was taken against the Colonies.

With the coming of the Gundams in Operation Meteor the Alliance was soon dissolved and the immediate status of the Sanc Kingdom is unknown. Of the two Peacecraft children only Milliardo was aware of his true heritage, whereas his sister Relena had been adopted by an Alliance diplomat, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, had no idea. Milliardo would not seek to take the throne of the Sanc Kingdom for himself. Having served in the Alliance Military and as a member of OZ, he felt that he was unworthy to lead a pacifist nation, and so left it to his sister Relena. On her mission to guard Relena, Noin learned that upon his death Minister Darlian told his adopted daughter of her true heritage, so now they were working to restore power to the ruined Kingdom while still unaware that she had a brother.

Zechs didn't want her to know, feeling unworthy of his relation due to his bloodstained hands. And yet he would protect her and their homeland with those very bloodstained hands. This was their mission after this match. After this lesson, Noin sent Callisto out to watch out on her Artemis, with Trowa borrowing the Wing Gundam to aid in the patrols. But what they did not expect, was a plane with the princess in it...

xxx

There was no victor in Zechs' and Heero's match. They were both, tied in their broken-down suits, and had to be taken back to base for repairs.

'So both of you are equal in skill.' Noin remarked as the two returned to base. Zechs had to be supported by Heero as the monster struck again. 'Are you two satisfied now?'

'Yes...we would have seen the extent of our capabilities, if not for that interference.' Zechs remarked in a heaving voice. 'But for now, tend to our guests.'

'Eh?' Noin blinked as Callisto and Trowa led in Relena and Pagan, her butler. 'W-wha? Relena?' Heero stiffened at the name, something Zechs took note of.

'I wish to talk to my brother once he's fully recovered.' said Relena. 'I hope you won't mind me around.'

'W-well yes...but are you sure? We will be leaving this base once Zechs is fully recovered.' Noin told her. 'Barclay Base is abandoned for a reason after all.'

'I know. I'll stay with the pilots in the meantime.'


	13. Names to be wary of

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Names to be wary of

'This is surprising.' said Trowa as he, Callisto, Heero and Noin stayed in the Bunkers, while Relena stayed with Zechs and Pagan in the man's room. 'For the Colonel to be a prince in hiding.'

'It can't exactly go public.' said Noin. 'Up to today, the Peacecraft name held great power when you kids are still toddlers.' she said. 'Many people remember the almost solidification of peace between King Peacecraft and the Colonial Chief Representative Politician Heero Yuy. Heero's namesake. But Romefeller deemed both men and one country a threat to their power and did away with them...and so did this world's chance for peace. Zechs believes that Relena has the power to unite the whole world and lead them into pacifism once more. Callisto and I will soon serve as Relena's protectors. Callisto, once we go to Sanq Kingdom soon...grow your hair, please.' she coughed. 'Imperial Guards cannot have bed-heads.' their eyes fell on Callisto's terrible hair. Heero snorted and had to hold back laughing. Trowa was shaking from amusement.

'Pick on me why don't you?' Callisto pouted before she shut her eyes tight, and with some struggle, her hair grew at a rapid speed, blowing upwards as if they were streamers coming out of a party popper. They watched in astonishment at the display of magic. Her now long hair fell all over her head like a long, black curtain, reaching her hips in length.

'W-wow...' Trowa croaked out in amazement as Callisto brushed her hair back. 'That's one amazing magic.'

'But how will we explain your hair length to everybody now?' Noin croaked out. The hair growing thing was supposed to happen at Sanq!

'Oh, I'll modify their memories then.' Callisto chuckled. 'To the people who's seen me here in Barclay Base, I took hair extensions.' and she disappeared.

'Hoo, boy...' Noin shook her head. 'What a troublesome student.'

xxx

At her room...Callisto gave herself thick fringes and a layered cut that framed her face. She then burned off the cut-offs on the floor with just a glance. She lied to Amelia and Amos that she became weak. In fact, she's been practicing magic since the Academy on accessing her magic effortlessly without a wand. She used her powers to modify her beauty while eating healthy. She planned on using her beauty to snag herself a good man who would stay loyal to her as long as she remains beautiful and thus, less likely on committing adultery behind her back and stay faithful to her. Her mother's beauty which she modified slowly and slightly over the years by changing her square-shaped face into a gentle, heart-shaped face. Her broad nose became just right. Her bushy, thick eyebrows became thin and shapely-angular. Her eyelashes long and thick, and her thin lips got fuller with her upper lip shaped like a bow until she was satisfied.

Her figure wasn't spared in her bid to change either. She caused her breasts to become fuller and rounder with pinkish nipples, her shoulders aligning nicely in a well-balanced shape with her hips, a very defined hourglass waistline with a round rear and shapely legs. Her height was average for a sixteen year old. Not too tall and short. Her skin was pale, free of any unsightly blemishes and body hair. She would ensure that she will physically age slowly until she is in her forties where she intended on allowing herself to physically age normally. She hoped that her future children would inherit the beauty she created in herself.

By the time she graduated, no man could take their eyes off her and she had a reputation of being OZ's most beautiful officer to date. A title she worked to keep. Heck, everyone was surprised too. From a thin, unattractive waif to a beauty. She was said to be an ugly duckling who became a beautiful swan. Despite modifications, she ensured that she still resembled her mother.

She just did a little tweaking, that's all. But if she wanted a man, it would be a man who would care for her, not just want her for her looks. Sure enough, she knew Trowa and Heero are interested. Trowa more so than Heero who seemed to have someone else in mind. A certain princess who left quite an impression on him. But she'll settle for a man who truly cared for her and she'll keep an open mind on who to watch out for. Personally, she liked Trowa but she has yet to determine his feelings for her. For now, he's infatuated. And Callisto wanted love. Infatuation is just a fancy word for 'crush'. Makes her wonder how will the other pilots react to her.

With that in mind, she set on modifying the crew's memories about her hair. Including Pagan and Relena.

xxx

It took Zechs a week to recover from his circulatory and cardiac problems. And they got word that 02 and 04 attacked an OZ Base to take a Space Shuttle to Space.

'So Duo and Quatre left.' Trowa commented. 'But the colonies now favor OZ and abandoned us.'

'It's amazing what womanly charms can do sometimes.' Noin sighed wryly. 'If only they know what kind of woman she really is. You'll be hard-pressed to expose that.'

'Before you guys leave for space or something, modify your suits so you can fight and fly in space. Otherwise you'll just be sitting ducks.' Callisto advised. 'You better contact chinese-boy about this, now that 02 and 04 flew the coop before they even thought of that.'

'Roger that.' Heero mused as Callisto had many things to take note of.

'You two can stay in Barclay until then.' Zechs told the two boys.

'But what about you?' Relena asked Zechs worriedly.

'I can no longer return to OZ. There's only so much Treize can do to protect me from Romefeller. I cannot ask him to compromise his position for my selfishness.' Zechs told her. 'There are roles we must fill to put an end to these meaningless battles. Treize has his role, and so do all of us.' he told the teenagers.

'And what is Treize up to?' Heero asked him.

'...we intend on teaching the whole world a lesson. Show them how horrifying war is so people will no longer wish for it. We have a long way to go.' Zechs commented. 'We must part ways as of now and do our respective missions.'

xxx

And so...Noin and Callisto joined Relena in Sanq Kingdom.

'Callisto eh? So you'll be my second guard.' Relena commented as Callisto nodded. 'Pleasure to meet you, but what a rather unusual name...no offense.' she added quickly. 'It's not a name parents would normally name their children.'

'My godfather named me after a constellation in the sky. It's his family tradition to name children after known constellations and stars.' Callisto explained. 'Callisto is Ursa Major in the sky.'

'Callisto...you mean the nymph Artemis banished from her retinue when she got pregnant by Zeus and in revenge for attracting Zeus, Hera turned her into a bear?' Relena crowed as Callisto smiled.

'Her highness sure knows her mythology.' Callisto smiled. 'And ironically, his excellency named my suit Artemis.' she said dryly, putting her hands on her hips and shook her head. 'We got a lot of work to do to promote pacifism. And with dangerous names like ours, it'll take a while for them to take us seriously.'

Upon arrival at Sanq Kingdom...they had to convince Relena to build a military that can protect their rebuilding Kingdom while taking in war-weary civilians, and promote pacifism when they had a good-enough military. For now, their strategy to the public was taking in children of wealthy, influential people and teach them about peace. They will take the world by surprise. It took them a MONTH to persuade the princess-without magic. Once Relena finally agreed...

'She FINALLY agreed, thank god!' Callisto sighed as they were buying a lot of Titanium and hiring engineers to build Sanq an army of mobile dolls based off her Artemis but with a different cosmetic design that had more human likeness and changed the design of Artemis' HiMAT to resemble wings, with Callisto having to mind-control the engineers with an implanted hypnotic suggestion that once their year-long contract is over, they would forget the blue-print and make-up of Artemis as leaking Artemis' blue-prints were too dangerous in enemy hands. The color scheme, was different. They called it the Sanq Valkyrie Force, and hired a lot of mobile suit engineers in order to build ten in one month, so in a few months, they would have plenty. They would have ordered Gundanium from space, if only OZ didn't have such a tight watch. And it would take too much time. And time is something they don't have.

Yes, it's white, but with dark pink colors and unlike Artemis, the mobile dolls had no tribal accents, just a logo of Sanq Kingdom on it's chest. Noin's custom was black with white colors and red tribal accents with room for two people in it in comfort. Callisto programmed her strategies into the mobile dolls' AI system, and had Noin practice flying in her Artemis so she would get the hang of piloting her custom. She hacked into Romefeller and learned of their Virgo Mobile Doll production and it's statistics and strategies, so she created a counter, programmed into the dolls, and had the engineers change the beam systems of the Artemis and the Valkyries to counter the Virgo's new beam system and Planet Defensors, and modify the anti-beam coating to be strong enough to withstand the Virgoes. She also planted a Self-Destruct Program to activate if a Valkyrie is captured. The explosion will destroy the important parts of the Valkyries and leave useless Titanium parts.

'What do you think of my Artemis, Noin?' Callisto asked Noin who came back into the hangar and got off her suit.

'It's an amazing piece of work. I had great freedom in moving Artemis!' Noin croaked out in disbelief. 'I can move that mobile suit as if it were a human body!'

'Well, Artemis was designed to be equal to the Gundams. Where it lacks in power and durability strength, it makes up for it in speed, movement, agility, reflexibility and better weapons.' Callisto explained. 'Well, it's been a difficult three months with thirty-one Valkyries produced.'

'I know. Well, you're in charge of watching over our army.' Noin told Callisto. 'Miss Relena and I will go about our duty in promoting pacifism to the world.'

'Good luck, and godspeed.' Callisto told her superior who would leave to fight a different kind of war. 'This is it...' she muttered with a deep breath. Once Relena starts making her move, Romefeller will retaliate shortly and sharply. While the Queen is out, it's up to her to hold the fort and keep an eye on both OZ and Romefeller.

In the meantime, she also kept her skills sharp, and ate healthily. By the end of November, Relena returned with Noin, having traveled around to promote Sanq Kingdom and it's ideals. Callisto knew the Romefeller Foundation saw the rebirth of the Sanc Kingdom as a threat to their plans of taking control of Earth and the Colonies. The Foundation attempted to isolate the kingdom, but more and more nations began to take up the ideal of total pacifism. She knew it'll be a matter of time before they would attack Sanq.

They now have forty mobile dolls. Forty-two if they include her Artemis and Noin's Diana(Roman Counterpart of Artemis).

'Welcome back.' Callisto greeted them upon their return with a curtsy. 'How's business overseas?'

'We've made a lot of progress, but it's a matter of time before Romefeller moves.' said Noin. 'We managed to sway many nations to our ideals, so I do hope our Valkyrie Force is ready and able to move.' she said worriedly.

'Yes, I'm keeping an eye on Romefeller myself by hacking.' Callisto told her. 'Duke Dermail will send someone to watch over her highness soon. His granddaughter who's the same age as us-Dorothy Catalonia. She's already made arrangements to enroll in her highness' private school for wealthy heirs to keep an eye on her.'

'They move quick.' Relena remarked.

'Yes. I will be enrolling myself in your class for safety.' Callisto mused. 'Noin, we switch. You babysit the estate and I'll guard Miss Relena during the day at school. She'll be here soon. And keep our operations secret and under wraps...at least until Romefeller wants to say hi. I've got the engineers make our heavenly warriors' weapons very sharp.' she smirked. 'Their Virgoes will not stand a chance.'

'You're very confident in saying that. Can they really do it? These mobile dolls?' Relena asked Callisto a bit worriedly.

'Yes. I put in many strategies I can come up with in their AI programming. And the one who made the Virgoes is Chief Engineer Tsubarov. He's a gifted engineer, I'll give him credit for that as personality-wise, Tsubarov was a thuggish, unpleasant individual, whose plans lacked all subtlety. When confronted with a problem, his solution was inevitably to apply more and more brute force. He had a short temper, a loud angry voice, and a tendency towards ranting when he was mad. His poor Engineers suffered his wrath unjustly for every small thing going on from what I've seen in surveillance I hacked into.' Callisto tut-tutted.

'Unfortunately for the bastard, I ensured that the Valkyries can contradict and counter his precious Virgoes. We just need to make more. We have forty-two Valkyries in here, we need to make at least five-hundred which is a normal country standard number of defensive mobile suits. And Romefeller had more than five-hundred. While I have confidence in our Valkyries, sometimes, quantity can overwhelm quality.'

'That's true...I guess a weaponless pacifist nation is just impossible.' Relena sighed morosely. 'I have to think of what to say if people sees that Sanq Kingdom has mobile dolls.'

'I'm also worried about Colonel Treize...it's his design I'm using. I just had the engineers change the cosmetic appearance so hopefully, Romefeller won't point fingers at the Colonel. I even had them change the design of my Artemis to be double-sure.' Callisto swore.


	14. Reunion with Heero

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

Reunion with Heero

Sanc Kingdom School...

"It's been a while since I last went to school, but _must it be pink_?" Callisto thought with a twitch as she looked at her uniform. It was a white dress shirt underneath a dark pink blazer with a purple collar, a matching white skirt and a white ribbon around the neck. "She's a big fan of pink, no doubt about that now." she sighed gloomily as she wore her hair in a half ponytail, secured with a white ribbon just to look cute. She goes by an alias, Cattleya Anne Wyndham as Dorothy has no affiliations with the Military anyway but she takes extra precaution. She made sure of it. She even wore light make-up.

'Looking good in our school uniform, Callisto.' Relena smiled as Callisto came out of the dressing room. 'You look like...a doll.' she marveled and slightly envied Callisto's doll-like beauty. She was indeed, a Cinderella...if Noin's story about the girl was to be believed.

'She would, with that big bow on her head.' Noin giggled. 'You'll stand out too much with that.'

'But don't nobles dress up like this?' Callisto blinked while pointing at her accessory.

'That's in the old days.' Relena told her. 'For our beauty to stand out, we must keep things simple so they'll look at us more, not at our decorations. We're at an age to be appealable after all.'

'Humm...I suppose.' Callisto sighed. 'It'd be nice if we snag a man who cares for us, not a man after our looks or money. If men would look at us, they'll see money bags for sure.'

'I-I'm sure not all men are like that!' Relena sputtered in disbelief at her guard's remark. 'You sure have a gloomy perspective!' she blurted incredulously.

'I came from such a background. It'll be nice if we find the right men. Personally I like Trowa...you know, 03.' Callisto told Relena as they headed downstairs. 'He's a quiet, mysterious guy but he was very kind and welcoming to me when I infiltrated the Circus he was staying in. His treatment of me didn't change even after he found me out as an OZ flunky. How about you? Heero?' Relena got taken aback by that.

'H-he's just a friend!' Relena squeaked out before sighing. 'But I wish he'd think of me at least in the same way.' she sighed sadly. 'He's socially awkward due to his upbringing...I heard from Dr. J, his mentor when I met him at the colony where my adoptive father was assassinated by Une. He told me Heero was a very kind boy but he hides his emotions...so for once I want to see that 'kind side' he was talking about. Heero's cold and a loner on times I see him.'

'When I first met the guy, I thought an ice cube was warmer.' Callisto giggled. 'I met him when he woke up from a week-long coma at the Circus. Trowa had me babysit him since the Ringmaster was irked that he goes AWOL without warnings and that's because the troupe had no idea he's a pilot. So he's making Trowa work to make up for that. I'm just glad Heero always asks for Trowa so I didn't have to put up with him much. His eyes are scary.'

'You're really frank.' Relena deadpanned dryly. 'That trait will get you in trouble someday you know.'

'Yeah, I get that a lot.'

xxx

At the school...

'Subjects...General Education aside, there are extracurricular activities any noble child must learn such as politics, equestrianism, fencing, music, art, dance and public speaking. There are also sports...that definitely did NOT include swimming, as nobles cannot show their skin unlike commoners.' Callisto muttered as she looked at the school pamphlet. 'I already know politics since I've been reading on that, but these other things eh?' she chuckled. 'I'm way behind regarding my noble upbringing...I have a lot to catch up on.' with that, Callisto headed for her class.

Unfortunately for her yet fortunately at the same time, Dorothy Catalonia was also part of her class. Being a mole has it's perks.

'Class, welcome our two new students.' said the Professor. 'Dorothy Catalonia and Cattleya Wyndham. They will be joining us, so please be good to them.'

And so...Callisto blended in well and made a beeline to subtly get close to Relena by choosing students who were close to her seat to talk with, and sat by an empty desk right behind her. She was instantly...popular. And pretending to have weak health helped in convincing her so-called friends not to take her with them on walks, as an excuse to stay by the princess. Her pale complexion and her manner of speaking softly just justified her excuse.

But on her way to the next class, she received a message from Pagan in her portable communicator.

Noin found the Wing Gundam somehow abandoned in Earth under a lake, having rescued a Guerilla Fighter who was protecting it. That and Noin rescued Heero and a new pilot, and will be on their way home shortly. "Humm...this is good news." she smiled. Now to find a way to tell Relena that, without alerting her blonde leech. She subtly walked behind Relena, and shoved a piece of paper in her pocket and tapped Relena's hip in her skirt.

'Paper. Pocket.' she whispered as she walked away. Relena noted that she'll read it later when Dorothy's out of eyeshot.

xxx

At the Director's Office, Relena read the note and her eyes lit up with excitement.

Noin would be bringing home two Gundam Pilots by sundown! She was so excited, that she ordered Pagan to prepare two rooms for them in their home. She couldn't wait for the day to end already!

xxx

'So, we're picking them up huh? How days have changed.' Callisto sighed airily as she drove them to the airport. 'Guys should be picking ladies up, not the other way around!'

'Well, you could say times change sometimes.' said Relena. 'Pagan is busy preparing rooms so it's up to us to pick up Noin, Heero and a boy named Quatre. No doubt he's also a pilot.'

'Er...he is.' Callisto coughed. 'The guys talked and I picked up a lot. He's the pilot rich enough to have his own personal army, he gave me a hard time months ago.' she parked the limo on a parking lot, and both of them headed for the airport landing strip.

When the fighting plane landed, Quatre helped an exhausted and weary Heero off the plane.

xxx

At the mansion...

'Glad to see you guys made it back from Space alive.' Callisto remarked as Relena showed how big her hospitality is. A bath, and new clothes as well as rooms and plenty of food that dinner. 'Things are hectic in space with a pretty face backed by Romefeller.'

'We don't know much details...we got separated from the others. They're probably in space, most likely.' said Quatre. 'I hope they'll be OK though...' he muttered worriedly.

'You guys should rest here until then. Although I wonder how on earth Noin convinced you to come here.' Relena commented thoughtfully.

'Actually, it was Quatre who told Heero to come here to defend this country.' Noin told the girls. 'Because Romefeller will come soon. They attacked a village not far from us where I found the boys...and they had a lot of Virgoes. We're in for a tough battle and I'm really glad we picked up that Gundam.' she said wearily. 'We could use some extra help.'

'Yes, we're here for that.' said Quatre.

'That's good to hear...after all, there's only so much dolls can do.' Callisto commented. 'We humans can come up with new things every time. Programs can only act on data input into them and can't think of anything new.'

'Dolls?' Heero and Quatre croaked out.

xxx

Underground hangar...

'S-so many...' Quatre croaked out with wide eyes as he and Heero saw slender mobile dolls.

'Because only Noin and I are the only capable pilots in here, we didn't make mobile suits, and we made dolls instead.' Callisto explained. 'They're based on my Artemis, but we changed the cosmetic design to avoid unfortunate implications. It took us a _month_ to convince Relena to allow this you know! A month!' she whined while exaggerating her exasperation by making 'the scream' gesture.

'A difficult month that was.' Noin sighed wearily. 'We had to find as many examples as possible to convince her.'

'Is that so...' Heero muttered. 'There's only as far as ideals can go without clashing with reality.' Quatre couldn't help but giggle.

'At least Sanq isn't exactly defenseless, but we really should stay.' Quatre told him. 'Sanq is the last fort that promotes peace. We must protect it.'

'Heero, let the engineers handle Wing for now.' Noin told Heero. 'It's been under the lake for so long. It's been months. You guys should turn in early. After all, you guys will be going undercover momentarily.'

'And you, Mr. Ice Block, please co-o-per-ate!' Callisto jabbed Heero's chest with a finger per syllable. 'This is a blend-in vacation! Take some rest then decide what to do afterwards! We're soldiers but we're humans! We need rest unlike machines!'

xxx

In their room...

'This is one heck of a hospitality...the beds are so soft.' Quatre sighed happily as he lied down on the bed. 'Looking for something, Heero?' he asked as Heero looked around with a scowl.

'...no computers.' Heero grumbled and sat on his bed.

'Well, the ladies meant it when they want us to rest...and we really should.' Quatre muttered. 'When I lied down on this bed, I didn't realize how tired I really was...and shocked at how we went on for so long on just adrenaline. My body's starting to protest on me. It should be the same for you as well. Let's rest.'


	15. A Dirty Trick

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

A Dirty Trick

Next day...

A new problem came up.

'I just received word from Romefeller asking for permission to battle in our country.' said Relena to her two unhappy royal guards. 'What's this all about?'

'A Treize Faction unit running from OZ has escaped into the Southern Forests.' said Noin. 'We contacted them earlier to tell them to move out of the country.'

'This is asking for trouble.' Callisto added. 'They're using the Treize Faction as an excuse to destroy us! To destroy a little force, they'll bring in the big guns and cause as much damage as possible, eventually getting into the capital. Even a _toddler_ can see through what they have in mind!'

'They're ready to surrender since some of them are injured.' Noin continued. 'But Romefeller will hunt them down until the obvious scenario comes up. It's best if we make them leave soon so Romefeller has no excuse. I'll order them to leave at once.'

'No, wait!' Relena cried in protest. 'Couldn't we treat them as refugees? Then we could avoid attacks from Romefeller!'

'Relena!' Noin gasped. That's just plain impossible in their situation!

'Relena, one way or another, Romefeller will keep on using them as an excuse! So what if we treat them as refugees? They'll accuse us of being Treize sympathizers and still attack us! They'll even stoop so low to do such!' Callisto pointed out. 'Romefeller is different from Treize!'

'I know that the Romefeller feels contempt for the Sanq Kingdom, but we cannot ignore the injured.' Relena told them firmly. 'I won't sacrifice my compassion for others to avoid chaos. Please understand.' she told her guards pleadingly who sighed.

'V-very well.' Noin relented reluctantly. 'We'll inform the Treize Faction.'

xxx

'Hoo, boy. There's no winning against the princess.' Callisto sighed wearily. 'Now what?'

'Well, we do as she wishes.' Noin deadpanned. 'But we'll do things our way. I'll deal with the Treize Faction and the boys. Callisto, you strategically place the Valkyries near the Treize Faction. Then you personally deliver supplies, so they'll have enough strength to leave. They need food, medicine and water.'

'Got it.' and Callisto ran off to do her errand. She purchased ready-to-eat goods, water, medicine, clothes, toiletry, bedding, guns with ammunition and fuel as well as two trucks to carry all that, and the men. She manned the two trucks herself with magic but upon nearing the camp, she had to stop, and tie the trucks with a chain to pass it off as towing the second truck along. The soldiers were nervous about her presence due to the truck, but relaxed upon seeing her.

'I am Callisto Seiren Potter of Sanq Kingdom.' Callisto told them. 'Princess Relena has decided to take you in as refugees until you leave the country. But we ask that you disarm yourselves and leave your weapons.'

'Our weapons are too damaged to be functional, we're considering on abandoning them anyway.' said the Captain.

'I see...we have prepared for you a truck of supplies, and another truck for the men.' Callisto informed them. 'We wish you luck in your departure from Sanq, at least until Romefeller gets here. You better be gone by then as there are two ways in this scenario.' she held up one finger. 'You already know reason one. The second is that we will be accused of being Treize Faction sympathizers and use that as an excuse to attack. They'll even stoop so low when last I checked, Princess Relena does not know his excellency.'

'We know.' said the captain. 'But are you a former OZ? You refer to Mister Treize in such a manner...'

'Yes. His excellency assigned me under Colonel Zechs permanently, and Colonel Zechs tasked me to protect this Kingdom. Sanq Kingdom is the last stronghold of peace. We can't let it be destroyed at a crucial time like this. We are Treize Faction ourselves although that's not exactly common knowledge. We have our own orders from his excellency...although it's the last order he could ever give the two of us now, now that Romefeller took center stage and removed his power.' the soldiers made grimaced expressions. 'Go to where his excellency is. You would be safe there. He is in his Private Estate in Luxembourg.' and Callisto gave them a map. 'But it's also under fire by Romefeller. Prepare for battle as soon as you arrive!'

'Very well. We will be on our way.' said the Captain as he took the map. 'You heard her men! We'll go to his excellency! Let's get moving!'

'Sir!' the men packed up their tents and equipment, and boarded the trucks to depart.

'Treize...' Callisto muttered. 'Why is it that our kind of people are always made to suffer? It's just not fair.' she swore as she disappeared back for Sanq Kingdom to position the dolls so they have time to cool down and not be detected by Infrared and Heat Sensors.

She will play dirty. Tit for tat.

xxx

At the Underground Hangar...

Callisto was in hiding there as she could not be seen by Dorothy who would escort Relena and Noin for a meeting with Romefeller. They weren't too happy about that, but meeting them was a necessary evil to get to know the enemy. As far as Dorothy knows, she was a sickly student with no ties to the Princess.

'Miss Callisto Potter!' Callisto turned to look behind her to see Dobby.

'Dobby?' Callisto croaked as Dobby tearfully jumped on her.

'Dobby doesn't believe you're dead!' Dobby sobbed. 'Dobby looked for Callisto Potter all over!'

'You mean the Wizarding World thought I died?' Callisto asked Dobby while comforting the elf.

'Yes! Months ago when the Muggle Military base you were sent to was destroyed with reportedly no survivors! And Callisto Potter cannot do magic without a wand!'

'And it better stay that way Dobby...for my freedom from that oppresive society.' Callisto told him. 'And now I'm fighting a bigger battle wherein the whole world is affected by decisions of a very few men. The battles I face makes the war between the magic community and Voldemort look like a kindergarten school fight in comparison.'

'Callisto Potter fight even worse war?' Dobby croaked and he looked up at Callisto who smiled sadly.

'Yes. The whole world.' Callisto said grimly. 'I am protecting the only person who has the power to unify the whole world into wishing for complete pacifism. The end to all strife. This is a battle worth fighting and surviving than a stupid war of Pure-blood Supremacists.' she snorted. 'Take some food, water and rest Dobby. You must be exhausted from looking for me.' she ordered. 'Once you're fully recovered, tell me what's happening on the other side. You can sleep in my room for the time being.' Dobby gasped at the order.

'D-Dobby sleep in Callisto Potter's room?' Dobby squeaked. 'Can Dobby really?' Callisto chuckled.

'You can. Just don't be seen by the maids in this place.' Callisto smiled. 'Have a heavy dinner, take a bath and wash your clothes until you're very clean and sleep until sundown! That's an order!' Dobby disappeared to do as told. 'That surprised me.' she muttered. She never expected Dobby to appear, looking for her. Wizards were an annoyance, but Dobby, a truly loyal friend was never an annoyance. He just had...crazy ways of doing things.

An asset she can really use soon.

xxx

Two days later...she knew they would really need Dobby.

'Noin, I got an idea.' Callisto proposed to Noin at the hangar. 'Since Romefeller intends to crush us and our military of dolls and will not stop until we're destroyed, I have a way of freeloading on Romefeller. They can indirectly provide us with Gundanium to strengthen our Valkyries before we can effectively use them.'

'And how on earth will you do such an impossible thing?' Noin choked in disbelief. 'Freeload on Romefeller?'

'Dobby!' Callisto called out as to Noin's surprise, she saw an elf with really big eyes, dressed like them! 'This is my friend Dobby. He's a House-Elf who has our best interests in heart although his methods are unorthodox...yet effective.' she shuddered as Dobby nearly got her killed just to keep her away from Hogwarts on her second year. Dobby is the key to stealing from Romefeller. 'Magic and electronics don't get along, so Dobby, while being invisible, will fry the Virgoes stationed in Sanq, and our Valkyries will move in to get the Virgoes here and _we can harvest their Gundanium for ourselves_!' she exclaimed in delight of the idea.

'So we'll be recycling for our benefit...not a bad idea.' Noin mused thoughtfully. 'Are you prepared for this job Dobby?' she asked the tiny elf with worry. For a tiny thing, can he handle a big job?

'Dobby very ready Miss Noin!' Dobby chirped. 'Dobby is a good House-Elf. House-Elves stay invisible at work!' and he disappeared.

'Once we change the armor of our Valkyries...then we got power.' Noin muttered. 'We'll be powerful enough to protect Sanq!' she exclaimed in delight.

'Now you see where I'm going with this.' Callisto grinned. 'Don't tell Relena we're stealing. She'll make us stop for sure.' she rubbed her hands in glee.

'I can keep this one a secret.' Noin snorted. 'If it's to help us all.'

xxx

'So these big meanies are Virgoes Dobby should fry.' Dobby mused as while invisible, they just kept on coming. 'Dobby be frying systems now for Callisto Potter!' and he did his job too well, eager to work to please Callisto. The Virgoes kept on coming, Dobby wound up frying a hundred and ten of them. 'Whew! Job done!' and he went back to the hangar to report.

'Callisto Potter, all Virgoes are fried!' Dobby reported.

'Good job Dobby!' Callisto praised him. 'Get some rest. There's no telling when we'll need to sneak with your help again.' she ordered as Dobby disappeared. 'Now then, time to send the Valkyries to harvest our crops...' and she ordered the Valkyries to bring the fried Virgoes in for them to get their Gundanium to strengthen their Valkyries...


	16. A Dirty Trick II

Vernon owed an important military official some money. When he couldn't pay, he offered to sell his niece. They took her anyway AND shot him in the head for his impudence and out of disgust. Callisto Potter thought her life would be hell but the Military seemed HEAVEN in comparison... GW X-Over

* * *

A Dirty Trick II

It's been a week since Callisto's scheme and she is utilizing Dobby very well. She taught Dobby the art of Espionage with his target being Duke Dermail. He was to use his powers to read minds if he has to, as long as he gets them information on plans regarding Sanq Kingdom. And they hired more engineers than before to speed up work progress in order to tend to many dolls and suits at once.

In fact, they BARELY made it in time for THIS.

'Noin, in a week, we outfitted our suits and dolls with Gundanium reinforced with Anti-Beam coating!' Callisto reported to Noin's relief.

'Just in time!' Noin sighed in relief before her expression changed. 'Romefeller is starting to get serious.'

'So, they've finally come.' Callisto muttered. 'We know what they're about to do.'

'...from our surveillance system on our borders, we've detected a Mobile Doll invasion.' Noin told her darkly. I already told Relena that. And Relena told me she was contacted by Duke Dermail not long ago. He told her that OZ plans to attack us for our unrestricted acceptance of OZ deserters and armed guerillas.' Callisto swore profanity at that.

'That's playing dirty.' she growled as she clenched her fists. 'Shameless swine!' she snarled as she punched the wall in anger. Noin felt the same way, but she's not exactly about to punch walls in anger.

'We have forty-two Valkyries in here. We need to place them strategically well on attacking points. From air, land and sea. I gathered mercenaries for us as well.' Noin told her. 'I trust you with the air and sea attackers. I'll handle the land and city. Twenty Valkyries each of us.'

'If only Heero and Quatre didn't leave, we could really use them too. We better call them and hope they can make it in time.' Callisto muttered. 'We're on our own for now. For now, we need to convince Relena to believe in our strength, and NOT surrender. Moreover, we need to get her away from Dorothy Catalonia.'

'That one is proving to be a problem...I'll have Pagan relocate the princess in the guise of taking shelter in the hangar.' said Noin as she ran off. 'Program the Valkyries!'

'Keep her away from communications devices while you're at it!' Callisto yelled after her. 'I'll order evacuation of the citizens!'

'Callisto Potter?' Dobby squeaked nervously as Callisto turned to Dobby.

'Dobby, you are to ensure that Dorothy Catalonia will NOT go near the estate. Implant mental suggestions that she can enjoy her sick, twisted war fantasies elsewhere until we find a use for her! But for now she must not go near Relena. I'm heading for the front lines.' and she ran off.

'Muggle war is more horrifying than Wizard War.' Dobby choked out. 'Giants and giant weapons that can wipe cities in minutes...Callisto Potter is a great hero indeed. The Magic Communities are not worthy of her!' he sniffled while worrying for Callisto.

xxx

That early morning...

Situation was tense. Very tense. Callisto and Noin evenly separated the Valkyries and placed the mercenaries in the city...

And all hell broke loose. So far, they were having it easy as the programming of the dolls were very effective. They were doing well against a massive force, but they were starting to run out of fuel in their vernier thrusters in their HiMAT. Callisto sent an order to AI to subtly go back to the hangar one by one to refuel and take turns so the enemy will not notice, and informed the Engineers.

Both Noin and Callisto prayed for the Gundams to come...and come Quatre did with the Maganacs, and later, Heero with Treize Faction Volunteers. Callisto sent them a message that should they ever run out of fuel, they are to go to the military hangar to refuel one by one and subtly take turns without the enemy noticing. It had been a long, arduous fight, but they managed.

xxx

'That, was plain nasty.' Callisto choked as their suits and dolls were under repairs. 'Our mercenaries didn't survive with their cheap equipment. In the end it's just us!'

'But what I don't get is why did you insist on bringing scrap virgoes to base?' Rashid asked her as Callisto gave strict instructions to bring damaged Virgoes to base.

'I don't know why either and I want to know why.' Relena asked Callisto as they all looked at the beautiful cadet who smirked.

'Where else will we get Gundanium forged from space?' their jaws dropped at this. 'Even as scrapped opponents, their metal parts are useful for our cause. We strip the metal off the Virgoes and reforge them for _our_ use, reinforcing the Gundams, the Valkyries and the Maganac Corps. And we have so many Virgoes we scavenged we're quite wealthy with the metal now. Next time Romefeller comes back, we'll be stronger. If Romefeller wants to play dirty by politics and words, I'll play dirty by _freeloading_ on _them _on_ their _resources! Afterall, Gundanium is quite, expensive and it can only be forged to perfection in space.' she quipped as she rested her chin on entwined hands. 'If Gundanium is forged in earth, it's not nearly as effective as Gundanium requires a special condition we can only get in space. We scavenge THEIR gundanium and simply reform the metal for ourselves. Our units will be strengthened considerably.'

'So all our fighters can have Gundanium? Then combined with the Anti-Beam Coating technology...' Relena croaked. 'We're practically indestructible?' that prospect chilled her and made her shudder in nervousness yet with hope that with near invincibility, the people protecting her won't die so easily perhaps?

'From beams against guns and rifles. But not Beam Sabers. Beams from Beam Sabers are different from that of guns.' Callisto lamented. 'And his excellency designed the coating that way when he rewarded me with Artemis! I couldn't find a way around Beam Sabers!' she whined unhappily. 'Unless anyone has an idea?'

'But all Virgoes can do is shoot. That's the good thing right now.' Quatre pointed out. 'Their design was such for them that they can only shoot and defend at the same time. They're too heavy and too slow to wield Beam Sabers at _us_.'

'And yet they're an annoyance in numbers.' Heero scowled. They had a hell of a time in that fight.

'For now, everyone have dinner and rest...It's been a trying day.' Relena told them. 'Romefeller will not stop until they see rubble in Sanq Kingdom. I evacuated the people while the coast is clear...so it's just us, doctors willing to stay for us and hundreds of engineers here. The markets also willingly left us with everything we need while we're all alone here. There's plenty of supplies for all of us thus. We need to bring everything in here before we can sleep.'

'I don't think there'll be sleep for any of us.' Noin pointed out.

'But still, rest.' Relena ordered. 'There's no telling when they'll strike again.'

'Alright, after a meal, we'll be bringing supplies from the markets and pharmacies in here.' Rashid told the Maganacs. 'Can't let them go to waste if they come back!'

xxx

Later that night...

Zechs arrived in Sanq Kingdom. Rubble here and there but he saw a lit mansion. 'There!' and he flew to the mansion. 'So she didn't give up...' he was inwardly relieved about that as he landed in the backyard...greeted by his sister, the Gundam Pilots and their guard.

'Milliard!' Relena called out as Zechs got off his Gundam and walked towards them.

'And he brought that thing with him?' Quatre choked, reminded of what the suit made him do. Seeing it horrified him. Heero grimaced as well.

'You did well, Relena. You stayed strong for our country.' Zechs smiled as he took off his mask.

'I didn't do it alone...I couldn't have done it without everyone.' Relena told him with a weary smile. 'We barely managed today, who knows about tomorrow.' she muttered darkly with a small frown.

'They'll send more for sure.' Heero told them. 'We better rest when we can.'

The next day...prediction was correct. An attack every seven hours. However, Callisto played another trick. She recorded everything, including time and date, and broadcasted the fights to the world and space. This was to earn more sympathizers for Sanq but she never told anyone who recorded and who broadcasted. She had Dobby video-record the fights after teaching him how to use a video camera. She then made videotapes out of them, and had Dobby play the videotapes in the media in Copenhagen City. Every day, she and Dobby did this.

xxx

'Somebody's videotaping our fights and broadcasting it in both Earth and Space.' Heero remarked as they watched the TV.

/Romefeller attacks in Sanq Kingdom constantly continues, but Sanq Kingdom holds strong with their personal army of mobile suits or dolls and aided by the Gundams!/ a reporter remarked. /We're receiving footages for two days now! It's no news that Romefeller sees Sanq as a threat when more nations start to advocate pacifism promoted by the country, thus Romefeller wants them destroyed but for how long will they keep this up?/

/We don't know for how long will Romefeller-OZ oppress war-weary people like us./ said an old man whose face was pixilated to make him anonymous. /They will not stop until they dominated the whole world by force brutally./

/We don't want war anymore!/ a woman yelled in anger. /Our homes and cities destroyed, soldiers forcing our fathers, brothers, husbands and friends to back them up after forcibly hiring them as militia and if we refused they get shot! We can't put up with this heinous cruelty anymore!/

/Down with the Romefeller!/ a man cried. /Long live Sanq!/ and the masses began roaring their support.

/T-there you have it, people...people are crying for peace and freedom from brutal oppression by Romefeller-controlled OZ forces.../ Zechs shut the TV off with the remote.

'We don't know how the whole world will react now. This media will most likely spark a fire. Whether it'll burn Romefeller or us is up for debate.' Zechs remarked.

'Yes...this is starting to get really nerve-wracking.' said Callisto as she drank tea. 'I hope we'll earn more sympathizers this way to get Romefeller off our backs.'

'If only it were that easy.' Relena commented. 'I'll go to my office and keep my ears peeled about worldwide reactions. I hope we'll get more support this way.'

xxx

'These mobile dolls sure are a good piece of work. Their fighting ability, skills and response time is amazing.' Zechs remarked as he went with Noin in the hangar where the Engineers are hard at work, maintaining the suits and dolls. 'They're based off the Artemis aren't they?'

'Yes. It was our idea to create a military for Sanq...though it took us a month to convince Relena to allow this, since the battle in Antartica.' Noin told him. 'Once we convinced her, we hired hundreds of engineers, with Callisto designing the cosmetic design of the dolls while still basing their capabilities and size off Artemis. Then she got this crazy-yet-effective idea of stripping wrecked Virgoes off their Gundanium reforged for our use. With this, the Valkyries and the Maganacs are strengthened considerably in terms of durability strength.'

'I see...so it's free resources, is it?' Zechs chuckled. 'You got a sneaky student, Noin.'

'She'd rather prefer the word 'resourceful'.' Noin smirked. 'And she's very devious. I'm glad she's on our side. Her potential is the same as the boys'.'

'Aa. For now I'll find Heero...and we switch Gundams.' Zechs told her as he turned back and walked away. 'The Gundam I possess is Wing Zero. It's not for me.'


End file.
